Cirque Mystique: The Golden Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "Cirque Mystique". The golden moon is approaching and Evander seems to be affected by it, which worries Adeline. Not only that, Oberon is back and determined to make Adeline become part of his clan. Can Adeline face whatever comes with the golden moon? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise's words: A Fun collaboration between Goldie and I! Thanks Goldie for the ideas! ;) **

**To guestsurprise: You're welcome, Amiga. :)**

**This story is the sequel to "Cirque Mystique", which can be found on newbienovelistRD's page. If you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do. :) It is a fantastic story. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. guestsurprise owns her OCs. :)**

* * *

**Cirque Mystique: The Golden Night**

_Now it's time for Cirque Mystique_

_Welcome all as you seek_

_The time for fun and mystery_

_A time for thrill_

_A dream to see!_

_Your ringmaster now has opened the book_

_Come one, come all _

_Come take a look!_

_As the new story will now begin_

_You'll be excited!_

_Your world will spin!_

_Now hold on to your hats _

_As I take a bow_

_To soar to new heights_

_As we soar to the clouds._

As the rain began to fall over her face, Adeline could only chuckle as she and the others were flying high above the clouds. It had been a few months with Cirque Mystique and now they were taking a short break at a small island that was rumored to be abandoned.

"We will camp here for the night and then we will travel in the morning," Evander replied, now helping Adeline off her griffin. She smiled as the ringmaster shook the rain off his hair and looked to the moon. He gave a slight frown; something Adeline noticed.

"Everything okay, Evander?" She asked.

"Yes. I am well. You? Did you enjoy riding to this island?" He asked, now sitting on a rock.

"Yes. I love being in this circus. And…," she trailed off.

"And?" he asked.

"I also enjoy being with you Evander. You've been really cool," she said honestly. Evander chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am pleased you enjoy my company. I knew you would make a good adjustment to our clan," Evander replied. "How about you go and get us some firewood? You and Colossus can go."

Adeline nodded and got her large giant friend to go with her. The island was peaceful and the sand seemed to glow under the crisp moonlight. It was like a sparkling dream.

"I love being with this circus," she smiled.

"And we enjoy you being here, Adeline; you've become a special part of us," Colossus chuckled, now picking up some firewood. But as he bent over, he paused. His eyebrows knitted and he pulled Adeline to his chest. "Stay near."

"What is it?" She asked.

"We are not alone on this island." Colossus said. "Something else is here."

"Yes…something else is here…," a voice replied. Colossus put Adeline in front of him to protect her, but paused as a forest nymph came from the trees. "I mean you no harm, but you and your clan must be careful."

"Hello, nymph. But what do you mean?" Colossus asked. Forest nymphs were generally harmless, but they were to be respected.

"It is almost the golden moon. It…," but before she could finish, she paused and then saw others heading their way. Feeling timid, she disappeared.

"W-Wait! Come back!" Adeline pleaded. But she was gone. Adeline then turned to Colossus.

"Colossus? What did she mean by the golden moon?" She asked.

"I am unsure…," he said softly. "But not to worry; all is well." He said, now turning her back to the others. But Adeline couldn't help but look at him. He changed the subject rather quickly for something so mysterious happening.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Adeline watched as Evander and the others practiced their magic. She loved watching how they all worked together and how their teamwork grew and grew each day.

"Do you all think we will go back on the road soon?" She asked.

"Of course. We already went past the tickle realm and the dragon realm, but there are plenty others to go!" A centaur replied.

"So where do you think we will go next?" Adeline asked.

"Maybe the mermaid realm or the Pegasus realm," a mermaid said gently.

"Neither," a gentle voice responded. Adeline turned and grinned as Evander walked in and brushed his hair from his face. "We will be visiting the island of the centaurs."

"Whoa! That sounds cool!" Adeline smiled.

"Yes, it…," he paused as he held his head and then shook it. "I-I apologize. What was I saying?"

"You said that we were going to the island of centaurs," Adeline said, now confused. Evander was typically the one who was tip top, but lately he had been acting strangely. This had been happening on and off for a few months, which was concerning.

"Yes. We will visit them before morning. Now come…we all need to practice and then pack," he said, now calmly walking away. Adeline walked over to Colossus, who had been polishing his sword near his room. He was truly her best friend and always knew how to help her.

"Colossus, have you noticed something strange about Evander lately?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it is nothing to worry about," Colossus said, now looking the other way.

"Colossus, I mean it…he's been acting very different. He seems forgetful and like he isn't feeling well." Adeline replied.

"Do not worry about it, Adeline; just…leave it alone," Colossus said with a small smile, now placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now c'mon! We need to practice!"

But Adeline couldn't shake the fact that something was going to happen. Something that no one would speak about. At least…not yet.

* * *

_That night…_

And what a show it was! They were on one part of the island and performing for a small troupe of centaurs there! Adeline now was the best griffin rider in the circus and Evander was always around to make sure that she was never harmed.

"And now Adeline will do a big somersault on her griffin!" Evander smiled, now looking at her with his green eyes. Adeline nodded and did a big flip and landed safely on top of her griffin once more! It was a great show and it was just getting started! Then, it was time for Evander's part! Evander recited a few words and soon he began to create rings of fire that surrounded the audience! But Adeline was somewhat startled! His fire was much greater and stronger than usual and the fire appeared…blue?! It was usually red and orange and yellow, never blue!

"Blue fire?! That's the hottest fire ever!" She said, now somewhat concerned.

"Evander's power is stronger than ever lately. He seems to be fine though," the griffin responded.

"I guess so," Adeline replied, now seeing the fire die down and the audience clapped more and more.

But after the show, Adeline noticed that no one would speak about Evander. Something was wrong and no one was telling her what was happening.

"I need to speak to someone; this is going to drive me crazy," Adeline said to herself.

"Don't worry about it," Marina smiled. "Let's go and have some fresh seaweed."

"Seaweed?" Adeline said, now a bit grossed out.

"Okay, okay…I guess a hot dog for you then," Marina giggled. "But we better hurry! We travel to the other part of the island in a few hours."

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Adeline and the others had just arrived on the beach and were greeted by the centaurs almost immediately. But what shocked her the most was that there was another human there! Another human named Mya!

"Y-You're like me!" Adeline chirped in glee.

"You don't know how good it is to see another human!" Mya laughed, now walking over to the new girl.

"I'm Adeline! I'm traveling with Cirque Mystique!" She smiled.

"You mean you're part of the show?" Mya asked.

"Yeah. I had to get used to it, but I really like it," Adeline grinned.

"Seems cool; I'm Mya and I live here with the centaurs," Mya responded, now seeing Storm walk up.

"We welcome you to our island. I am Storm and I am pleased you all accepted our invitation. We seldom mix with other islands or realms, but I wanted to have some performers come for Mya's birthday," Storm grinned.

"You really didn't have to do this," she blushed hotly.

"Come now…I wanted to," Storm smiled, now ushering Adeline to join them with the others in the village. "Let the celebration begin!"

"We will begin to set up soon," Evander replied, now ushering Adeline to follow him with the others. But as he walked, Adeline noticed that Evander's claws were somewhat sharper and his ears appeared more pointed.

"Something is definitely different," she said, now seeing him then lean on the wall for a moment and let out a groan. "Evander?"

"What is it, my pet~?" came the response as he turned and faced her.

Adeline let out a small squeak in shock as she saw him then shake his head again. He NEVER used terms of endearment or affection so openly with anyone! "I-I apologize. Adeline…how about you go and prepare yourself for the show."

"Evander…please tell me what's going on?" Adeline said gently.

"I am fine, Adeline. Now go and get yourself ready…everything is alright," Evander said, now placing a hand on her shoulder. He then briskly walked away and around the corner. Adeline was about to go after him when she heard a chuckle behind her.

"You know that you will not always feel safe with Evander," a deep voice cooed. She turned and gasped as she saw the fairy king, Oberon, behind her!

"OBERON!" She said in shock.

"No need to fear. I have no need to chase you now. For you see... eventually, you will need my help," he said, now walking over to her and running a hand through her hair. She pushed him away and snarled.

"Leave me alone!" She growled.

"Temper, temper…do not be afraid…," he cooed. But as he leaned down, Evander came back and let out a low growl.

"Get away from her," he said lowly.

"Evander…so good to see you in 'good' health," Oberon laughed, now disappearing into thin air. "Until I see you again, Adeline. And remember…no one is what they seem…."

And with that, the large fairy king was gone in the blink of an eye and Evander walked over to Adeline and pulled her to him.

"You must do me a favor." He said, now somewhat urgently.

"Yes?" She asked in concern.

"I want you to stay near me at all times." He said calmly.

"Okay," she said, now a bit more confused. Evander usually preferred his solitude over company so this was unusual.

"Something is going to happen, Adeline, and I want you to be safe," Evander said, now making sure to lock eyes with her. "It happens once every thousand years and it's not safe for a human."

"W-What is it?!" Adeline asked, now scared.

"Adeline…it's called the golden…moon…," Evander replied, now dropping to his knees.

"Evander?! Evander!" She said, now trying to help him up.

"Adeline…beware…Oberon," Evander said, now actually fainting.

"EVANDER!" Adeline screamed in horror as the others ran over to see what had happened to their ringmaster. Evander was out cold!

* * *

Meanwhile, Oberon was watching from his realm from a hanging crystal. Oberon growled as he looked to the moon and smirked to himself. He then turned to his queen and harem as he drank from his golden chalice.

"The golden moon is coming, my dear," he smiled deviously.

"And you are ready, my love?" she smiled.

"I am always ready." He smirked, now powering up. "This will be where I triumph over those mediocre peasants and finally get what is owed to me."

"Are you still after that young maiden. The one who belongs to the circus?" The queen asked.

"Of course. She will make a good addition to my harem. Remember my dear…I always get what I want. I have never been denied anything and I will NOT allow them to deny me now," he growled angrily, now almost cracking his chalice in his large hand.

"Do not get so angry. There is a time and place for everything." The queen said, now fearful of her husband's rage.

"She is nothing to resist me. Either she will belong to me or no one. And little does she know….Evander will be the reason she needs to fear!" he said lowly, his eyes now turning red. The others shuddered as he let fire appear in his hands and he let out a maniacal laugh. This was just the beginning and the golden moon was now approaching!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: And the adventure has begun! Cirque Mystique is back! Leave a comment guys! ;) **

**To guestsurprise: I'm on the edge of my seat, Amiga! This is going to be quite a ride. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember I'm watching those reviews closely. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Evander opened his eyes and noticed that everyone was crowded around him. He shook his head a bit and sat up. Adeline, however, got really close to him and gave him a concerned look.

"Evander! What's going on?! You just fainted!" She said, now horrified.

"I am fine; I was just tired," he said, but he could tell she wasn't buying it. After a few moments, she got up and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine! If no one is going to speak to me…then I'm going to someone who can help me," Adeline said, now looking at the forest.

"You will do no such thing," Evander said, now standing and towering over her. Everyone gasped…for Evander was slowly changing.  
His black hair was turning white, his green and white eyes were turning just white, and his ears were more pointed. His claws looked even more dangerous than before and his fangs were more noticeable.

"E-Evander?" Adeline asked, now warily pointing at his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Y-You're changing, Evander," Marina said, now pointing to the river. As Evander walked over to the river, he saw his face and he then turned to the group.

"Listen…what is happening to me is nothing to be concerned about; this is something that has happened before," Evander replied.

"But not this badly…," Colossus said under his breath. Evander shot him a look and gave him an arched eyebrow.

"Say nothing," Evander said to him telepathically.  
"Evander…it's true this has happened before, but not to this extreme." Colossus replied.

"Do not speak of this to Adeline. In fact, you all need to keep it from her," Evander replied.

"What do you mean? She will need to know this eventually! Especially about what happens!" Colossus said pleadingly.

Adeline could tell the two were talking privately and she was not liking their expressions. They were looking at each other intently and they looked very, very agitated.

"Guys…please…what's going on?" She asked gently.

"Nothing," Evander replied, now vocally and turning to her. "There is nothing wrong. Now come on, guys…we need to practice for the Amazon realm that is coming next."

"The Amazons are not very keen on visitors," Storm said, now coming into view.

"We know, but they are throwing a celebration for the queen and they are willing to allow performers for this time," Evander replied.

Mya was just about to ask Adeline something when she saw Evander make a strange claw mark on the tree. He had a devious smile and seemed to be smirking as he did it. At that moment, a forest nymph appeared from the tree and gave Evander a horrified look!

"Enchanter Evander! Please! Do not do this!" The nymph said. "Trees feel pain!"

"You worry too much, mighty nymph…let me soothe your pain," Evander smirked, now letting his eyes glow red and he ran a claw under her chin. Mya let out a gasp and ran and grabbed Adeline to show her what was happening! When Adeline arrived, Adeline gasped at what she saw. The nymph looked shocked and horrified while Evander was running a claw under her chin. He was cooing to her and she looked uncertain, but falling for the charm.

"Evander!" Adeline called out. He turned to her and smirked as he left the nymph alone and began to walk nearer to her.

"What is it, little one? Do you want some affection as well?" He asked, his eyes still red.

"W-What's gotten into you, Evander?!" she gasped. But after a moment, he shook his head again and his eyes turned white once more. He then looked at her in surprise.

"Adeline? Why are you looking at me like that? What is it?" He asked.

"Evander do you remember anything that just happened? Anything at all?!" She asked.

"No. I know I stopped and rested by this tree," he said, now looking at it and his eyes narrowing. "I do not remember those claw marks being there though."

Mya looked positively confused. She and Adeline witnessed what happened, but Evander didn't remember anything! But after a moment, he looked at the moon and nodded.

"We need to get on the ship. We will head to the island of the Amazons in under an hour," Evander replied, now turning to get his show ready to go.

The nymph watched everything and waited until Evander was gone before she came closer into the light.

"Young ones. The golden night is when the Enchanters and Fairies are becoming even more powerful and strong around this time. The golden moon also…," she tried.

"It is simply a time when we all are a bit more 'recharged' as you humans call it," Evander said, now gently taking Adeline's arm. "Come…it is time to go, young one."

Mya and the nymph only stared in concern; something was happening but Evander was determined now to say anything about it right now. As Adeline walked with Evander, she felt a sense of power from him. A power that she hadn't felt before.

"Are you well?" He asked, now looking at her.

"Evander I'm concerned about you…you seem different. I wish you would tell me what's going on," she said.

"Adeline, you need to relax," Evander said, now putting a hand on her neck. "You need to focus on the fire stunt we are doing for the Amazon celebration."

"Evander, that is when I have to jump through five rings of fire; I'm scared," she said honestly.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about it," Evander said softly, now ushering her back to the others. As they all packed their items and prepared to leave on the large ship, Mya and Storm went to see them off and to speak to Evander alone. Both knew about him because his circus was famous in the realms.

"Evander, please…take care of yourself," Mya said.

"You know that the Golden Moon is almost here. It's going to change the course of everything if you don't tell her now," Storm said gently. Evander looked at them and hung his head sadly.

"I know that you all want me to be open now, but the truth is going to terrify Adeline. She has just become a part of Cirque Mystique and I won't let any harm come to her. I promise," Evander said calmly.

"But, Evander…you can't handle everything by yourself; you will need some help…especially when…," Storm stopped as Adeline was heading their way.

Evander's pointed ear turned in her direction and then he faced her.  
"I am coming, Adeline. Please inform the others we sail in a few minutes," he said calmly. Adeline nodded, but noticed he appeared tense. He then turned back to Mya and Storm and gave them a gentle bow.

"Do not be concerned; I can handle whatever is to come. Thank you for having us," Evander replied, now turning and walking away. Mya turned and looked at Storm pleadingly.

"What do we do, Storm?" She asked in concern. He pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her.

"Relax, Mya. Evander is one of the strongest people I know. And he has a lot of people to assist him; everything will be fine," Storm said, now watching Evander and the others begin to set sail over the large sea.

* * *

_On the open sea…_

Adeline sniffed the sea air as it began to roll in her nostrils and she stretched and let the sound of the sea fill her ears.

"This place is beautiful," she said, now seeing the dark, blue sea surround them.

"We will probably go to Atlantis after we visit the Amazons!" Marina giggled, now looking at the sea. "I can't wait to see my family again!"

"Were they happy when you said you wanted to join the circus?" Adeline asked.

"Not really, but they respect my decisions. But…," Marina paused.

"But what?" She asked.

"I left my love behind. I know he loved me…I just know it," Marina said gently.

"Really? Your love?" Adeline asked in surprise.

"Yes, he was my love and we were together for a bit. He said that there was no other mermaid for him but me. And he said he'd wait for me!" Marina smiled. "That's why I'm happy to be going back to Atlantis! Oh! Let me run and get us some punch and I'll tell you more!"

And with that, Marina ran off to get them some punch. As she walked below deck, Adeline noticed something shimmering in the water. It was as if scales were shimmering blue and gold in the sea.

"W-What is that?" She said out loud, now leaning over the edge. At that moment, a head popped out of the water and Adeline let out a shout of surprise! It was a young merman!

He said nothing to her. He simply waved at her and began gently flailing his tail at her. Adeline was somewhat startled; she had never seen a merman before.

"Hello human~," he finally said in a singsong voice.

Adeline didn't answer. She was too afraid of this new creature! For he looked handsome, but very strong and mighty.

"Do not fear me, young human~. I simply want to meet you. Come…come swim with me," the merman crooned. Adeline moved back and hid behind a large pole, hoping to encourage him to leave. But all she heard was a chuckle. "Oh, come now~, do not hide from me."

"L-Leave me alone!" She spluttered out.

"But I don't want to leave you alone, human~. I like meeting humans. You all are very interesting creatures," the merman responded. As he was speaking, Marina returned and she looked over the edge. The merman's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "M-Marina!"

"Tide?! Tide, is that you!" She smiled happily! "How are you?! How is everyone?!"

"We are fine. How are you?" Tide said, now looking somewhat sad.

"Tide? What's wrong? How's…well…,"

"Kai?" Tide asked gently. She shook her head happily, but her smile faded as she saw Tide give her a very saddened look.

"Kai is…engaged to be married. His engagement party will take place a few nights from now," Tide said. Marina's eyes widened in horror and a sob got caught in her throat.

"W-What?" she asked softly. Adeline's heart was breaking for her friend.

"He…He is going to be married to the daughter of the…," Tide started, but stopped as Marina ran to the back of the ship! She was hyperventilating! "Marina?!"

"MARINA!" Adeline said in horror, now running to her friend. Hearing the commotion, Evander ran on deck and saw Marina's eyes full of tears and her gripping her chest hard! She was gripping so hard she was tearing her clothes!

"Down to the lower deck. NOW!" he ordered, now picking her up bridal style and carrying her down below. Adeline followed and Tide swam around the boat, worrying about her.

"What have I done?" He whispered sadly. He then dove under the water and into the kingdom to tell Cove that she was back.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Marina was sobbing hard into her bed and Evander was making her sit still! But her squirming and anger was getting the better of her!

"GET OFF ME!" She shouted in pure anguish.

"You need to calm down," Evander said, now trying to keep a grip on her. But her clawing and struggling made him pin her down! He then gripped her chin to make her look at him. "Marina…,"

As she looked at him through tear-strained eyes, she saw his eyes begin to swirl green and white.

"N-NO! No hypnosis! Stop it!" She bellowed, now trying to break free. But Evander had a grip on her face and he used his magic to make her open her eyes when she tried to close them. As she looked at him, his swirls got stronger and faster!

"I said…sleep…," Evander ordered. He heard her whimper and try to struggle but his power and strength made her succumb in under four minutes. Once Marina was out cold, Evander turned and saw Adeline looking at him.

"That was incredible, Evander," she said gently.

"She is part of my team; I wanted to help her. Especially after what Cove has done," Evander said lowly.

"Cove? You mean…you heard that?" Adeline asked.

"Yes. Adeline there is little that I do not know when it comes to my performers," Evander replied calmly.

"But what will we do? We were going to do a water and fire show during the Amazon celebration and how can we without Marina?" Adeline asked.

"She will be fine. She just needs a few nights to rest," he said calmly.

"Now what do we do?" She asked calmly.

"We practice at dawn; right now it's time for sleep," Evander said, now motioning Adeline towards her room. As she walked towards her door, she paused and turned around.

"Evander…do we have to go to Atlantis?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. They are having a celebration for one of the princes," Evander replied calmly. "What is bothering you?"

"I-I don't know. I'm okay with Marina…but the others just scare me a bit," she said calmly.

"The merpeople won't hurt you…they are more curious than anything else. Some are mischievous, but they are nothing to fear," Evander said, now walking over to her and getting closer to her. Adeline's face flushed as his shirt was open a bit from helping Marina earlier. He arched an eyebrow as he saw her face turn red. "Is something wrong?"

"No…I…just…uh…I gotta go!" She said, now hurrying and running into her room. Evander only shook his head fondly and then turned towards his room. He had to prepare for the next morning.

Meanwhile, Adeline was walking into her room when she looked out of the golden underwater window. She was mesmerized by all of the beautiful fish and coral they were flowing through.

"This is EEEEEEEK!" She shouted out loud, now seeing Tide swimming at her window. Adeline was somewhat creeped out by mermen. If anything, she still remembered the tales of mermaids and mermen wanting to drown people. As silly as it was, she still believed it.

"Wait! Calm down!" Tide tried to say, but it appeared to be nothing but air bubbles escaping from his mouth. Adeline hurried and opened her door and ran out. As she ran, she ran into Evander's room! The shocked ringmaster had just taken off his shirt and he turned and saw Adeline burst in!

"Evander! There's…," she paused as she saw him look at her over his shoulder. His hair was now completely white and down his back.

"Adeline? What's going on?" he asked. But Adeline's face turned even more red and she ran back out! Now confused, Evander gently jogged after her and saw her running towards the top of the ship.

"Oh my gosh! Mermans and…and…Evander with no shirt! What am I doing?!" She gasped.

"That's what I want to know. Whatever is the matter with you?" He asked calmly.

"I-I don't know I just feel…strange…," Adeline said, now turning away.

"Adeline…easy…," he said calmly.

"I-I just can't help it; there's so much going on." Adeline said.

"You need to sleep…," he said, his voice lowering. Adeline turned away from him, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"I-I will be back down in a second," she said calmly.

"It's getting windy up here. Come…the entire team is resting. You should be too," he said, now coming up behind her. Adeline let out a short squeak as she felt his bare chest behind her.

"E-Evander, I'm fine!" She protested, now feeling him turn her and make her look at him.

"Adeline~,rest…," he said, now wrapping his arms around her. Adeline's eyes were in pure shock as she was now pressed against his bare chest. But for some reason, she could feel herself getting sleepy. And it was no wonder…Evander was absorbing some of her energy.

"E-Evander…," she said sleepily. But he only ran a hand through her hair.

"You need rest." He said, now picking her up and carrying her inside. She curled into his chest as he carefully went down the stairs, into her room, and placed her down on the bed.

"Rest. My entire team needs to rest…," he said calmly, now walking back to the top deck. He then began to dig his claws into the floor, his eyes turned blood red, and he let out a dark chuckle. "Yes…I can feel the power."

As the moon beams beat down on his back, he began to soak up the energy and he let out a deep chuckle and laugh. His powers were intensifying and becoming stronger and stronger! But once the moon was covered by the clouds, he shook his head and stood.

"No matter what happens…I will protect my clan," he said seriously, now staring at the moon from the clouds that covered it. He then returned to the bottom of the ship; Themyscira was only a horizon away.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words:** **Oh my…what do you all think will happen next?**

**To guestsurprise: It's going to be intense for sure. Hope Evander's team can help him out with whatever's going to happen. I think I speak for everyone when I say that I'm on the edge of my seat and looking forward to the next chapter. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Themyscira. There was nowhere like it in the world. The warrior women and the captain were on shore, ready to invite the performers on their island.

"Welcome. The queen is expecting you," the captain said calmly.

"Thank you. We will begin to set up in an hour," Evander replied with a low bow. Adeline and the others slowly walked out behind their leader and Adeline heard a splash behind her. Now glancing over, she gasped as she saw Tide looking at her.

"Come here," he mouthed to her.

"No! Go away!" She said in fear. He gave her the 'really' kind of look and began waving and splashing his tail to get her attention. The constant splashing was getting the attention of the others as well and soon he decided to give up and come back later. Once they made eye contact, he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm coming back later," he mouthed to her again, now diving headfirst into the waves. Adeline shuddered; merpeople, besides her mermaid friends Shell and Marina, still gave her the creeps. As she was thinking, Marina walked past her. She looked absolutely terrible.

"Marina?" Adeline asked. Her friend looked at her and then shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Marina said, now quickly walking ahead of her. Adeline was about to follow, but Evander gently caught her arm.

"Cove." He said lowly.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Kai Cove. Part of the Cove royal family. Kai was known for loving many mermaids from near and far; it's sad that Marina fell for someone like him," Evander said, now looking out into the sea.

"But she did love him! Hard! And now he's engaged to another girl!" Adeline said sadly. "How can men be so unfeeling?!"

"Excuse me?" Evander asked, now looking at her in confusion. "What do you mean how can 'men' be unfeeling?"

"You guys are too stubborn for your own good! Sometimes you can't notice when someone is trying to help you or when someone is in love with you!" Adeline said. Evander arched an eyebrow and turned to face her.

"We are not unfeeling. We may be stubborn at times, but not unfeeling. We rise to the occasion when we need to and many times, we give our lives for you females more than you will ever know," he replied, now turning and walking away.

"Hey!" She said, now walking after him! "I'm not done!"

"Well, I am finished with awkward conversation; we have a show to rehearse," he said, now seeing the moon slowly climbing into the sky once more. His eyes slowly began to glow red and he began chuckling darkly as he let the moon beams fall onto his chest!

"Yes…let every fiber pulse through my veins," he chuckled, now kneeling and digging his claws into the ground! Colossus ran into the area and paused in panic!

"Adeline…don't move…," Colossus said, now sounding very serious. Adeline nodded, too scared to talk or move. With a second, Evander turned to her and slowly approached her, making her squeak in fear.

"Don't move!" Colosuss begged. "He won't do anything if you stay very, very still!"

"O-O-O-O-Okay!" She stuttered out, now feeling Evander wrap his arms around her waist and sniff her neck.

"You humans have such a sweet smell; it makes me hungry," he whispered in her ear and now gently biting her neck, making her eyes pop open in fear.

"Adeline! Remember what I said!" Colossus said, now getting terrified himself. But at that very moment, a cloud covered the moon. Evander's eyes turned back to white and green and he shook his head. He then looked down and saw Adeline looking at him in pure shock and horror.

"What is wrong?" He asked. Colossus came into the clear and Evander turned to him.

"Evander…she needs to know. Now." Colossus said. "This was a very close call."

Evander's eyes widened and he noticed the slight bite marks on her neck. He then grabbed her hand and turned to Colossus. "Emergency meeting. On the shore. Now."

Colossus nodded and gathered all of the performers. It was time for Adeline to know what was happening among her circus family.

Within a few minutes, Adeline was sitting in front of Evander and surrounded by all of the members of their team.

"Adeline. I apologize it has taken me this long to explain, but I didn't want to frighten you," he said. "But Colossus is right. You need to know now."

With a deep breath, Evander pointed to the sky. "Adeline. This is the year of the Golden Night. The Golden Night is when the moon turns to pure gold and it has a tremendous impact on all mythical beings' powers. But the ones it affects most are fairies and enchanters. I, along with Oberon and his realm, get a significant increase in power. But it comes with a cost. The power becomes so great to where we become temporarily mad when the moon beams strike on us. It doesn't last long, but long enough to frighten those around us. In our periods of madness, we do not remember or know what we are doing. We are so busy soaking up energy that our minds are elsewhere."

"So when the moon beams touch you, they make you almost crazy?" Adeline asked.

"Yes. It does not last long, but it does make us go 'crazy', as you put it, because it is overloading our bodies with power. However, after a few nights, the madness of the Enchanters wears off. Fairies, however, are another story." Evander replied.

"E-Evander…you told me something during your madness stage. You told me that you were hungry; were you gonna eat me?" She squeaked out. Evander hung his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Adeline, there are good and bad of each species. Evil enchanters have fed off of human energy in the past. When the golden night came, they fed off of humans' energy because it was easy to access. I, however, have never done such a thing," Evander replied.

But Adeline was somewhat scared. What if Evander didn't remember her and he did try to harness her energy during his 'mad' stage? Was Evander someone deep down that she needed to fear?

"Yeeeeessssss….you do need to fear him." A deep voice cooed in her ears, now making her cover them. Evander saw her and his eyes narrowed. His eyes glowed white and he let out a low growl; he was reading her mind and he could tell Oberon was speaking to her.

"G-Go away!" She snarled angrily.

"Oh, I will leave, my dear. But you will want to leave that group of fools too once you know what Evander can do! He will come for you in the night, like his Enchanter group, and he will use you as a food source!" Oberon laughed as he ran through her mind!

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, now hugging her ears and head.

"GET OUT OF HERE, OBERON!" Evander thundered, now speaking telepathically as well.

"Oh Evander? Are you in here too, young Enchanter? You will lose this battle, Evander! For you see, Adeline will eventually need my protection due to your dangerous tendencies!" Oberon laughed, now disappearing and vanishing into thin air.

Once Adeline opened her eyes, the entire circus troupe was around her, trying to see what happened. But Colossus quickly dismissed their concerns, trying to avoid anymore issues. He then helped to keep them back and quickly helped Adeline to her feet.

"Adeline…I know you're scared, but you don't need to fear Evander…he wouldn't harm you on purpose. Not ever!" Colossus said seriously.

"B-But why am I still scared?" She asked, tears filling her eyes as she quickly walked past him and into her dressing room. Evander watched her walk to her room and then looked at Colossus.

"I told you that she would be fearful. Any human would be; this is a serious moment," Evander replied, now somewhat agitated.

"But she needed to know, Evander. She is one of us," Colossus said calmly.

Evander nodded, but remembered the look of terror in Adeline's eyes. She would need time to cope; the Golden Night was a serious time. A time that she may not be ready for. For a moment, Evander hung his head and then turned to Colossus.

"Colossus. She needs to go back to Earth. Just for a little bit," Evander replied.

"WHAT?!" Colossus said in surprise.

"Yes, until this passes. I will have her placed somewhere safe on Earth where she cannot be harmed," Evander replied, now turning and walking out.

"Evander, wait! You can't make her leave! She would be heartbroken," Colossus said, but he stopped as Evander turned and locked eyes with him.

"Colossus…I heard Oberon in her head. He was frightening her even more than you know. How could she perform in our shows feeling terrified of the Golden Night, of me, and of Oberon?" Evander said, now getting frustrated.

"Evander! She doesn't fear you!" Colossus said, his voice raising.

"Yes, she does! To her…I am becoming….a monster," Evander said softly, making Colossus stop in his tracks. Evander then looked at him with a harder expression. "When we are finished here, we will make a short stop on Earth before Atlantis."

"Evander…please…," Colossus tried.

"I have made my decision…," Evander replied, now turning and walking away.

"But…what about Adeline's decision?" Colossus asked softly. He then ran a hand through his hair; the team was going through a hard time. They needed time to recuperate and fast! "I've gotta get to Adeline."

Colossus quickly ran to Adeline's changing tent and called to her.

"Adeline?"

"Yes?" Came the soft voice.

"It's Colosuss. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Came the gentle reply. Once he entered, he saw Adeline changing for the show, but it was obvious she was nervous.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," she said. Colossus saw her face and he hung his head.

"Maybe Evander is right." He said lowly. Adeline turned to look at him, hearing the mumbled statement.

"What?" She asked.

"Evander knows you're scared, Adeline. After the show on this island, he said he's gonna take you back to Earth for you to stay until the Golden Night ends," Colossus said. Adeline's eyes widened in shock; sure she was scared, but not scared enough to abandon her friends and family.

"WHAT?! No! I'm not going anywhere!" She said strongly. "I'm staying!"

"He doesn't think you should. He feels that you…that you fear him too much and…and…." Colossus started, but he stopped.

"What else, Colossus?" She asked, now concerned. "What did Evander say?"

"I shouldn't say it. He wouldn't want me to. I need to go get ready," he said, now turning to go.

"Wait! Come back here!" Adeline said, now running in front of him. "Not so fast! You're not leaving my tent until you talk to me!"

"I shouldn't!" Colossus said.

"Yes, you should! We are all family and I need to know what's happening!" Adeline said, now gently holding his hand. "Please. Please tell me."

Colossus let out a deep sigh and then looked down at his friend. "Evander feels like you believe he is a monster," he said sadly.

Adeline's jaw dropped in pure horror! She didn't mean for Evander to take it that way!

"W-What?! No! I didn't mean it like that! He's my friend! I would never see him as a monster!" she said, now almost crying.

"But he feels he scared you that much," Colossus said. Adeline then got a strong look of determination and even though part of her was still scared, she gently squeezed Colossus' hand.

"I won't let him believe that! We will continue the show and I will talk to him after, but I may need your assistance if he is going to be stubborn." She winked. Colossus only gave her a big smile; he felt better knowing Adeline wanted to clear the air with Evander. But that would have to wait…the show was going to begin in less than four hours!

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Now let the ring of fire begin!" Evander's voice boomed, now creating blue fire rings around Adeline and Marina! Both were a bit nervous because the fire was never this hot, but both took deep breaths.

"Evander's got us. He won't let us get hurt," Adeline whispered. Marina nodded, still somewhat scared. But Adeline saw that even though his magic was much stronger, Evander was in complete control. He was able to manipulate the fire over and over without letting them get burned.

He then got on his knees and created a large fireball and Marina created a large ball of water! The two elements began twirling each other and Adeline was supposed to jump through them! But she noticed that as Evander created his ring, he stood up and walked behind her, ensuring that she would be alright when she jumped through the ring.

"Evander…do not worry," she whispered. He didn't even make eye contact; he simply nodded to her. Her eyes softened in sadness; she could tell he wasn't saying anything due to her previous fear of him. But she was going to fix it! She was going to fix her relationship with him right after the show!

As Adeline braced herself, she jumped through the large rings and even though she could feel the fire and boiling water, she made it! Everyone cheered due to the rings varying with width and heat intensity! It was a dangerous trick, but she did it!

"I-I did it," she said, now smiling as she saw the audience applaud. Evander then walked up beside them and told both she and Marina to take a bow! As they did, she saw the centaurs come and begin to parade around the arena, signaling that they could walk off for a moment. As they did, Adeline rushed to catch up to Evander, who was walking far ahead.

"Evander! Wait! Wait a second!" She called, now running in front of him and cutting him off. He only looked at her soberly, not moving an inch.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She soothed.

"Let me guess…Colossus spoke to you, did he?" Evander replied in somewhat agitation.

"Yes. And…,"

"And nothing. My word is final. You are to leave right after this show," he said, now brushing past her and going to his tent. Adeline was in shock! Evander was dead serious about taking her back to Earth!

"Evander! Evander, come back here!" Adeline called out, now chasing after him. She saw him zip his tent closed. Now agitated, she looked for another way in. "Evander!"

"Leave me. I have to prepare for the next performance," he said, now sounding emotionless.

"Oh we'll see about that!" She said, now turning and walking over to Colossus. "Colossus, Evander and I need to talk now! I thought we could wait til after the show, but it can't. Please…cover for him for the rest of the night."

"Huh?!" Colossus said in shock.

"Please! I need to talk to him; this can't wait," she pleaded.

Colossus nodded, hearing the severity in her voice. Once the two friends hugged, Adeline smirked as she spotted a hole at the bottom of the tent. As she poked her head through, she saw Evander sitting in a nearby chair, seemingly sweating hard.

"Evander? Evander, are you alright?" she asked. Evander looked over at her and grunted as he tried to head towards his bed.

"I'm fine." He replied. Adeline sighed and then her voice took on a sterner note.

"No, you're not fine. And you're not gonna avoid me; you're my friend and we're gonna talk tonight. Alone." She said, a smile in her voice. Evander turned to her and arched an eyebrow.

"You are going to be leaving no matter what we talk about," he replied without emotion. Adeline pouted and tried to squeeze herself through the hole. But halfway, she got stuck.

"E-Evander! I'm stuck," she said. Evander looked at her and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Surely you are not being serious," he replied.

"No, I really am! Come help me," she pleaded. Evander slowly walked over and knelt down. She saw the exhaustion on his face and the sweat appearing. He then put his clawed hand out.

"Give me your hand and I will pull," he said, now looking even more exhausted. Adeline gave him her hand and he gave a mighty tug.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Adeline shouted as she went flying and she landed on his chest. Evander tried to get up, but Adeline pinned him down and refused to get up. "Hey…not so fast." She giggled. "Don't I owe you something for rescuing me?"

"Adeline, you must get up," he said gently. But his eyes widened as she gently grabbed his face and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Evander…please. Listen to me. We are a team and more importantly…we're a family. I don't want to leave. And I certainly don't think of you as a monster!" She said firmly. Evander only looked at her, not saying anything. "Now, listen to me. I may be scared, but not enough to abandon you all. I never have and I never will!"

"Adeline, I must do what is best for everyone," Evander replied. "It is my job."

"But you need someone to help take care of you too, Evander; I have made that my job," Adeline said, now still pinning him down. "And I'm not letting you up until you let me stay and help you and the others through this."

"Adeline…the fairies will be stronger than ever and Oberon will be after you. He will be more determined than before," Evander replied.

"Would you ever let him take me?" She asked. But she gasped as he got close to her and his look was as grave as a heart attack.

"Never. I don't let anyone take anybody from my clan," Evander replied.

"Then I'm gonna be alright and so will you," Adeline said, now pouncing on him and hugging him around his neck.

"Adeline…," he started.

"Nope! You're stuck with me no matter what! We are a family!" Adeline said, now nuzzling into his neck and giggling. What she didn't see was the faint blush that appeared on Evander's face as the surprised ringmaster gently hugged her back. It appeared that Adeline was not taking 'no' for an answer!

"I suppose you staying should be fine, but stay near me," Evander warned as before. Adeline pulled back and nuzzled his nose, making him gently lean back.

"Evander~, c'mon…I was just showing you that you're my friend," she giggled. Now a bit surprised from all of the affection, Evander moved back a bit more.

"I...(clears throat)...believe they are waiting for us in there. We best join them," Evander said, now seeing her lean up and smile at him.

"You got it. As long as you and I are friends again, we're fine," Adeline winked, now seeing him stand and help her up. As Evander unzipped his tent, they were met by a lot of performers who were smirking at them.

"Did you all have a good 'talk', Evander?" Marina smirked.

"Yeah, you are blushing," another fairy giggled. The others chuckled as Evander gave a low growl and ran a hand through his hair.

"Everyone go practice; enough of this chatter," he said, now walking away. Adeline only giggled; she knew she hit a core in him. A core of emotion and friendship.

"Evander…it's alright. I'm always gonna be here for you," she whispered, now seeing him walk away. And she gasped as she saw him briefly pause and look at her over his shoulder. He gave her a small smirk and then continued to walk. Her heart jumped in glee; that sad cloud had passed and she convinced him of her friendship once more!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all are enjoying this! There's plenty more adventure to come! **

**To guestsurprise: Oh, my. Could there be a little romance in the air? :) I think if Oberon tried anything, Evander would make him regret it big time. And no doubt Adeline would give Oberon a piece of her mind. :)**

**Also, Redbat wanted to apologize for her other comment and said she mispelled 'duck' by accident. Here is what she really wanted to say: **

"**Well, I would definitely like to see Lea and Adeline interacting with each other. Especially with Lea showing Nightlight to Adeline. And while Adeline shows Lea her tricks that she learned from Cirque Mystique, Lea shows Adeline her mad hockey skills when defending herself. Maybe during Lea's demonstration when trick-shooting a hockey puck, it manages to knock Evander's hat or nearly got his head if he didn't duck in time. And then Lea would apologize, only to see that twinkling look in Evander's eye that freaked her out and make a run for it. This is where Evander either chases her, use his telekinesis to stop her, and or use his enchantment to tickle Lea to pieces with his magic feathers and claws. Her most ticklish spot would be her feet. But her shoulder blades, armpits, and stomach tickle just as bad, too. Again, it doesn't have to be exactly like that. I'll let you have your own spin on it. I'm just not sure how and where Lea and Adeline meet." **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

The show had begun and the Amazons were having a magnificent time; it was the best show they had in centuries.

"More! Please more!" They cheered.

"Come, let me thank you for this fine show," the queen smiled, now motioning for the troupe to come forward. As Evander led them forward, his suddenly stopped and his ears perked up.

"Evander? Evander, is everything alright?" Adeline whispered, but he slowly pulled her towards him and his jaw tightened.

"He's coming. Adeline…don't move," Evander said lowly. The Amazon queen was puzzled, but before she could say anything else, she too froze.

"Someone is entering my kingdom," she thundered, now standing from her throne.

"Now now…no need for animosity, my queen~," a deep voice crooned. Everyone froze at the deep and velvet voice that crooned through the room.

"Who is here?! Show yourself!" The queen commanded.

"Now, my queen?" Came the voice. Other voices chuckled in response, showing that the original voice was not alone!

"Yes, now! Show yourself, King Oberon!" The Amazonian Queen growled. Within a second, Oberon appeared as he was sitting on a nearby statue of the queen.

"Quite a likeness to you, my dear; this statue was done in such good taste," he said, now letting a claw circle around the statue's face.

"STOP DESICRATING THE QUEEN'S LIKENESS!" An Amazon guard growled, now holding her spear towards the king. Oberon only snapped his fingers and the guard was grabbed with two of his fairy guards!

"What is the meaning of this?!" The queen said angrily, now grabbing her nearby spear.

"Now, now…I am not here to fight. I simply want the girl," Oberon said, now pointing at Adeline. The queen's eyes hardened; she could sense Adeline's fear and how she was hugging Evander tightly.

"Oberon, you need to leave now. This is not your kingdom and you cannot enter into mine like this," she said.

"I will definitely leave…after I have what I want," he said, now flying at Adeline fast!

"Amazons! Attack! But no killing!" The queen ordered. She didn't want any bloodshed happening in front of the others or on that special day!  
Oberon flew down and went straight for Adeline, but Evander blocked him and kept him away from her!

"Adeline, run! You know what to do!" Evander called out, now blocking the large fairy king.

Adeline nodded and ran towards Colossus. In case Oberon ever came, he was supposed to keep her safe and hide her until it was safe to come out.

Oberon and Evander were currently clashing, but Evander could tell that Oberon was not using his full strength. After a second, the fairy king smirked.

"Now, now, why the animosity, Evander?" He chuckled, now dodging a high kick from the ringmaster.

"You are acting strange," Evander replied, now eyeing him carefully.

"Me? What about you? You have been looking and acting strange as well. I have been watching you all in my crystal and you are definitely becoming a stronger version of your old self," Oberon said, now throwing a punch. But Evander noticed that his punch was slow enough for him to clearly move and his kicks and maneuvers were far from lethal or dangerous; Oberon almost appeared…playful?

"Something is not right," Evander said telepathically to Colossus.

"I know. The fairies are not even acting right; look at them!" Colossus responded back. Evander took a second to see the fairies were being distracting rather than actually fighting.

"What is this? This is not a fight," the Amazonian queen commented, now looking at the fairies. But they were flying in a specific pattern; they knew exactly what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Adeline was hiding in some bushes only a foot away from Colossus, who was watching her.

"What is happening here?" She said in concern, not seeing someone closing in behind her. As she turned her head, she almost let out a scream, but something grabbed her mouth and pressed a kiss to her lips. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Steady, my dear," a deep voice responded to her telepathically. Adeline struggled, but saw a sharp claw come up and scratch the jewel that was on her forehead. She let out a muffled squeal and that caused Colossus to turn around. As he did, he went pale!

"EVANDER!" He screamed.

Evander swirled around and his eyes widened in horror! There were TWO Oberons! He was fighting one and another had just grabbed Adeline!

"No." Evander said gravely. "No, this can't be!"

"Oh, but it is, my young enchanter; the golden night is giving me exactly what I need," Oberon said, now making his eyes glow red! Within a second he opened another portal and he motioned to his fairies to follow.

Adeline then turned and saw that the second Oberon moved to the back and vanished into thin air!

For the next few moments, there was nothing but confusion! Everyone was concerned and trying to get an understanding on what was happening!

"Everyone, come." Evander said, now motioning for the entire team to come forward. As they did, he brought Adeline in the midst and looked at her carefully. "Adeline…what did he do to you?"

"He kissed me and then he touched my jewel," she said, now touching her forehead. Evander gently grabbed her forehead and eyed her jewel carefully. For the next few seconds, everyone was quiet. Evander eyed her jewel, but nothing appeared wrong.

"It appears alright, but if you feel different let me know," he said lowly. The girl nodded and the performers got together, still shaken up.

The Amazonian queen knew that everyone was still shaken up, but she and the others thanked them for the show and offered them to stay one more night. Evander, however, declined due to the next show being in Atlantis. They did have a deadline to keep.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The performers were preparing to head to Atlantis; there would be a large ship filled with air to come and get them from the surface. However, to ensure that no one was in danger, Evander had them all to drink a special potion that would help them breathe under water.

"Everyone finish packing; we need to leave soon," Evander said, now looking at the entire team. He could tell that everyone was trying to still get over the 'attack' from earlier. His eyes glowed angrily as he thought of what Oberon did.

As Adeline was packing, she couldn't help but feel a shudder. It was as if someone was watching her.

"Why do I feel this way?" She asked herself in the mirror. But as she did, she felt something tickling under her chin. "W-What was that?"

"It's only me, my darling," a voice soothed. Adeline was now scared; she felt Oberon's claws, but he was nowhere!

"EVANDER!" She shouted!

"Adeline?! Adeline, what's going on there?!" Evander's voice called, now coming through the doorway. Adeline shot to him and pointed at her mirror in horror! But as he looked, nothing was there! "Adeline, there is nothing there. Are you alright?"

"N-No Evander! Oberon is here!" she said in fear. Evander's eyes softened and he pulled her to him.

"Adeline, everything is alright; you may still be shaken up from his earlier attack. But nothing was there," Evander said, now running a clawed hand over her head.

"B-But I felt him, Evander," she said in fear.

"It will be alright," he whispered, now leading her from her room. But as they walked out, Adeline once more got a shiver down her spine.

"Something's not right," she said to herself, but she didn't want to tell anything else to Evander or she felt like he would send her back to Earth if she was too scared.

"No…I need to prove I'm not s-s-scared during this time," she said to herself. But as Evander and the others began to talk, she felt scared again! This time it felt like something was gently caressing her waist!

"W-What's happening to me?!" She panicked. What Adeline did not understand is that there was something more than met the eye. Much more.

* * *

_During the night…_

Adeline and the team were slowly boarding the ship that would take them to Atlantis. It was surrounded by Tide and other mermen who greeted them.

Tide and the others smiled warmly, but Adeline pretended as if she didn't see him or the others. Now feeling mischievous, Tide went under the water and let his tail be fully exposed. His tail then playfully splashed her as she walked past.

"Hey!" Adeline said angrily, now leaning over and glaring at him.

"Now now, I only wanted to greet you. You have been avoiding me for the past few days," Tide said.

"B-Because I don't want to talk to you!" Adeline said, now looking angrier. Tide's smile faded and he looked concerned and serious.

"Why are you afraid of us?" He asked calmly.

"I'm not afraid," she growled.

"You are." He said.

"No, I'm not!" She said, now raising her voice.

"You are and you don't need to be performing until you lose that fear," Tide said, now becoming heated.

"What is happening here?" Colossus asked, now coming into view.

"He's telling me what to do that's what!" Adeline snapped, now pointing at Tide. She then turned back to the merman with an icy scowl. "Why don't you just disappear and mind your own business!"

And with that, Adeline stormed off, leaving Colossus concerned. He had never seen her so upset or angry about something. He quickly followed her and found her shedding a few tears by the ship. She was definitely not acting like herself.

"Adeline? Adeline, what happened back there?" Colossus asked.

"Oh Colossus. I'm sorry for being rude, but I have just felt strange. Strange and scared after what Oberon did!" She said, now hanging her head.

"I know; we were all a bit shaken up," the giant admitted, now hugging her to him.

"I know I haven't been myself, but things have just been crazy; I feel just…just…," Adeline started, but stopped as she saw Tide swim up towards her. She looked away in shame, but Colossus motioned for him to come closer to her.

"Adeline? May I please speak to you?" Tide asked softly.

No response.

"Please speak to me. I wish to apologize for scaring you and I want to make amends. You are a close friend of Marina and I do not wish for her to be angry with me for making you upset," Tide explained.

Adeline slowly turned to him and nodded.

"And I'm sorry too Tide. I was rude and I shouldn't have been. We were recently attacked and I haven't been feeling myself so I just...," she paused as he placed a gentle finger to her lips.

"Shhh. You humans speak very quickly under strain. Be calm; it is alright," Tide said with a smile, now seeing Adeline blush. Once he pulled his hand away, he gently took hers and shook it. "Let's start over. I'm Tide."

"And I'm Adeline," she smiled, now shaking his hand happily.

"And I am ready for you and Colossus to finish your routine," Evander said, now coming into view and giving them a knowing look. The three chuckled and followed the serious ringmaster back towards the action.

And once everyone was settled, the mighty Atlantean ship dove under the waves with their visitors with them! Adeline was in awe as the beautiful whales and sea creatures swam beside them. She giggled as Marina, now in her mermaid form, swam with Tide and her other mermaid friends towards her home. But Adeline could see the sadness in her eyes as the banisters began to congratulate Kai Cove and his new bride to be! Marina's smile started to fade, but Tide held her hand as they got closer and closer to the kingdom. And once they arrived, Kai swam in front to welcome the visitors, but froze as he saw Marina.

"Marina? Oh, this is a surprise," Kai said, now appearing somewhat nervous.

"I'm sure it is," she growled, now swimming past him. He quickly swam in front of her and made her stop.

"Hold on, hold on! Don't I get a hello or something?" He asked with a confident smile.

"I should say 'hi' for you dumping me and grabbing another girl while I was gone?! You are the most terrible person I've ever met!" Marina said, now feeling tears form.

"Marina, I wasn't sure if you were ever coming back," Kai said in defense.

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?! Congratulations on your engagement, but I have a show to do," Marina said angrily, now pushing past him. Kai gave a guilty look and Tide swam up to him.

"This is why I told you that you should have waited for her; I told you she would be back," Tide said.

"And how was I supposed to be sure of that?!" Kai snapped.

"Because I told you that she never breaks her word and she has a pure heart; and you just broke it," Tide remarked angrily, now swimming after Marina.

Meanwhile, Adeline and the others tried to pretend that they were not listening, but they knew that this was going to be a hard trip for her.  
"I hope we don't spend too much time down here," Adeline said, now gasping as she saw a being with tentacles staring at her. He gave a confident grin and waved one at her.

"Oh that's Octavius, the Octopid prince. He has been invited for the festivities," a fairy said, now pointing at the large being. Adeline's squeak almost got caught in her throat; he was positively terrifying.

"Oh, come now…surely I am not that scary," the Octopid ruler crooned at her.

"It appears so Lord Octavius," the fairy chuckled, now seeing Adeline looking a bit nervous.

"Well we cannot have that, now can we? I will see about this little one later," Octavius said, now standing and slithering away. Adeline let out a sigh of relief, but giggled as the fairy tickled her waist.

"Take it easy. The people of Atlantis will like you," she said with a grin.

"I hope so," Adeline said, now a bit uncertain. But she began giggling again as the fairy began playfully chasing her around to cheer her up. And she began laughing as she soon had a centaur and minotaur chase her to help her feel better too!

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Adeline had briefly gone to the surface to grab some fresh seaweed near the shore. It was for the party that was happening beneath the sea and she was escorted by some mermen guards. But as she walked towards the edge, she heard a low purr come from the bushes. She froze, thinking she was alone.

"W-Who's there?" she asked, now feeling scared. The deep purring continued and soon she noticed a large cat-like creature emerge from the bushes. Now terrified, she turned to run but she felt something wrap around her ankles. She looked down and saw the seaweed grab her!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! H-HELP!" She cried out. But the large cat ran to her and began purring against her to calm her down. It purred and continued to purr and lick against her face. The mermen guards immediately came to the surface to check on her, but noticed the large cat was now making her laugh. "N-Now stop that."

The creature only arched an eyebrow and licked her more on her face and neck, making her giggle more.

"I didn't know the Amazonian island had cats," she said out loud, now petting it. The mermen guards looked at the creature and then at each other.

"Neither did we." One said. "I have not heard of these types of cats on this island."

For the cat was as large as a tiger and had striking green eyes. It had lavender fur with black stripes but one white stripe down its forehead. Adeline fell in love with it right away.

"You're so beautiful," she smiled, now petting it. "But I can't stay. I have to go, but I'll be back."

She hadn't met many creatures in other realms, but this cat seemed special to her. As the guards helped escort Adeline back down under the water, the cat laid down by the sea and smirked. For you see, nothing is what it seems.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Oh dear. There is more to this than meets the eye O.O**

**To guestsurprise: Hmm. That tiger could be friend or foe or might even be Oberon in disguise. Could that be what he had done to her gem? Make it so that she can't always see him even in disguise? Oh, boy. Mystery upon mystery. I think I speak for everyone when I say we will eagerly await the next chapter. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The Atlantean party was nothing short of a wonder! Adeline was just in time to see the mermaids do their twirls and spins and Evander controlled the waves as they passed over the audience. He even made underwater volcanoes and rode on the back of whales.

"I want to ride the sharks!" Adeline grinned.

"Absolutely not. The sharks they have are not fully trained and we will not be using them," Evander said, now making the water swirl around them.

Meanwhile, Marina was taking a small break when she heard someone clear their voice behind her. She turned and saw Kai slowly swim up nearer to her.

"Marina~, come on, I just wanna talk," he cooed, now swimming closer to her. She growled and turned away.

"Go away," she said, a tear forming.

"Come now. You know I'm still in love with you," he said, now swimming around her and rubbing his tail against her back. She smacked his tail and that made him wince a bit. "Ow, baby, careful."

"ENOUGH! Stop calling me baby and go away! You're engaged and I want you gone!" She snarled. As she tried to swim away, he snatched her by her arm and pulled her back.

"No one swims away from me! Get back here and hear me out!" He growled.

"NO!"

"Marina, you will listen to me and if you don't, so help me, I'll lock you in my family's dungeon!" He snarled at her. Marina then used her tail to slam him hard in the face and it sent him flying into the wall; she then swam over like lightning and sent an upper cut to his face! That caused his nose to bleed!

"OW! WHAT IN THE SEVEN SEAS WAS THAT?!" He said in horror. She then grabbed him by his sash and held him up.

"Listen, you creep," she whispered lowly. "I don't care what you think; you will NEVER disrespect me like that again. If so, I'll add a fat lip to your already smashed up tail!"

Kai's eyes widened in horror; he had never seen Marina this enraged. He almost began shaking at her pure rage. But Marina didn't care; she had a broken heart and she felt like her whole world was shattered. But as she turned to swim away, he grabbed her tail harder!

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

"I love a girl with spirit; no wonder I never fell out of love with you," Kai chuckled deviously, now grabbing her tail harder and making her cry out because his grip hurt.

Hearing her cry, Tide swam around the corner and immediately shoved Kai away from her. The two mermen began to fight hard and punch each other. Their scuffling was causing blood to appear in the water and that attracted the sharks! Soon the sharks became uncontrollable and began to snap and try to bite everyone!

"What's the meaning of this?!" Neptune thundered, now swimming into the clear and seeing what happened. "You two stop fighting!"

Evander then noticed the sharks heading for his troupe! He quickly swam closer to them and called all of them to safety!

"Swim towards the ship! Fast!" Evander called. Adeline and the others wasted no time swimming as fast as they could from the rampaging sharks; it took both Evander and King Neptune to tame them once more! Once the sharks were locked away, Neptune angrily looked at Tide and Kai.

"You two are confined in the castle until I know the meaning of what happened here; you both could've gotten someone killed," Neptune thundered.

"It was my fault, Your Highness," Tide said, now bowing down. Kai, however, smirked happily. He was glad Tide was taking all the blame. Neptune observed both of their reactions and then turned to Kai.

"I feel there is more to this than meets the eye; therefore, you both are to go inside and I will see to this issue personally," the ruler said.  
Both mermen nodded and swam inside while Marina hung her head in sadness. She felt that all of this was her fault.

"I wish I never came home," she said sadly.

"But this wasn't your fault, Marina," Evander replied.

"Yes it is. Tide came to help me and now he's in trouble," Marina said, now looking away. But as she spoke, King Neptune turned to her and swam to her.

"Marina? Your name is Marina, is it not?" He asked. Marina began visibly shaking and the large king smiled warmly. "Now, now, I only wish to hear what happened."

Marina nodded and explained everything. The king listened intently and asked a few guards nearby who also witnessed what happened.

"Thank you Marina. You have helped me to make a clear decision. But I do want you all to still perform; I don't want the celebration ending this way," Neptune said.

Evander and everyone agreed; the night was definitely far from over and they wanted it to end on a good note!

* * *

_An hour later…_

Everyone was still cheering and having a great time together because the party was still going great. Especially after all that occurred. But Marina hung her head, still concerned after all that happened.

"I think I need to go to my dressing room." Marina said sadly.

"Why? The celebration is still happening," a voice said from behind her. As she turned, she saw Tide grinning at her.

"W-What are you doing here?! I thought you and Kai were in trouble!" Marina said.

"Neptune told us that we needed to behave, but let us off with a warning. But Kai is the one who's not having a good time, despite this being his party," Tide smirked.

"Well it was supposed to be his engagement party," Marina huffed.

"But he kept bragging about how he was going to win you back now that you're back in town," Tide said. Marina only rolled her eyes.

"I am getting ready to go back with the troupe soon so this is only temporary; I may never be back," Marina replied.

"Aww c'mon. Surely you will come back if there is something worth coming back for," Tide said, now swimming closer. As the two talked, Adeline giggled and so did Shell as they watched from behind a boulder.

"I hope Marina feels better about her home now," Adeline whispered.

"Me too," Shell added.

"Hey, Shell. Do you think Evander will allow me to bring one pet back with us?" Adeline asked.

"Adeline, you know the rules. No bringing animals from other realms," Shell said.

"But Shell, I found a cat. I really want to keep it," Adeline pleaded.

"A cat? I don't know about that," Shell said, now somewhat concerned.

"You will understand when you see it," Adeline winked, now discussing with Shell more about the 'cat' she saw.

But as the two talked, Marina felt Tide gently intertwine his tail with hers.

"Listen, Marina; I just want to let you know that I'm your friend, okay; I'm here when you need me," Tide said.

"Thanks Tide; I needed that," she said, still sounding sad.

"Aww, come on, Marina…smile," he chuckled, now gently tickling her sides. That made Marina laugh and try to swim away from him. But Tide was right on her heels! He chased her all the way up to the surface and she tried to hide behind some boulders.

"S-Stop it!" She giggled, not seeing him hiding from her.

"Not until you cheer up," came the disembodied voice. Marina looked around, but saw him nowhere.

"W-Where is he?" She said out loud.

"Right here," a voice said from above her. She looked up and squealed as she saw him leaning on a boulder with a devious expression and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She squealed, now trying to dive, but she felt strong hands wrap around her tail and pull her back.

"Nope, nope, nope. C'mere!" Tide chuckled, now pulling her back to him. "You're not getting away that easily."

And as he pulled her back, she ended up on his lap and he gently tickled her tail and that made her laugh even harder than before!

Adeline and the others chuckled as they followed the two towards the surface. Adeline knew that her good friend needed a break from all that happened. But what the others didn't see was Evander lean against a nearby wall; his energy was about to surge again.

"Evander…the Golden Moon is only a few weeks away from being the strongest it has ever been. You need to get somewhere safe," Colossus commented.

"Do not worry about me; make sure the rest of the troupe is safe," Evander replied, now shaking his head a bit.

But Colossus was concerned; too much energy could make an enchanter ill as well. Evander was getting a power boost, but it was becoming painful for him. But he refused to show his predicament to the others. He then turned to the others and motioned for them to get ready to head back to the boat. As Adeline turned to follow, she squeaked as she was pulled back by some strong tentacles.

"And where do you think you're going?" A deep voice soothed. Adeline turned and gasped as she was put in a spread eagle position and Octavius ran a clawed finger under her chin. "Now, now…take it easy. We are not all dangerous."

"B-But I have never met beings like you all before," Adeline said honestly, now blushing as he pulled her closer.

"That is because you still need to explore other realms. And be careful…the next realm you all are passing through is the realm of the Gashadokuros." Octavius said gravely, now gently touching her face. She gently leaned into his hand and he slowly let her go and she swam up to him, slowly losing her fear.

"What are they?" She asked, now getting scared.

"Large, ghostly skeletal beings. Do not go into their realm. They try to destroy every being that enters their realm and the ones they do catch, they either eat or make into their slaves," Octavius said gravely. He then turned and saw Evander crouching and looking at the others. "Your leader is strong, but he is under the effect of the golden moon. Observe him carefully."

"But Evander has never hurt any of us," Adeline insisted.

"I understand, but he hasn't gone through the painful stage of the Golden Moon yet. That can give him extreme power and extreme pain as well." Octavius warned, now glancing at Evander more. Adeline was feeling afraid. Giant skeletal creatures and Evander possibly being dangerous? What else could go wrong! Adeline shuddered a bit in fear, but Octavius gently held her shoulders.

"Do not be afraid; it will be alright," Octavius said calmly, now cuddling her.

"But what if we do get captured by those skeletal monsters?! I was told we do have to pass by their realm," Adeline said, now getting scared.

"If for some reason you do, call for Loki. He may be able to help you," Octavius said.

"Who is Loki?" Adeline asked, now thoroughly confused. Octavius chuckled and cuddled her more to his bare chest.

"Loki is his nickname…well…in your world he is known as the Loch Ness Monster. But be warned; Loki is considered a trickster and if he helps you, he usually wants something in return," Octavius said. "He and I are well acquainted, and he is a distant relative."

"Oh…so he looks like you?" Adeline said, admiring Octavius' tentacles.

"Well…he's, well…you will understand if you see him," Octavius said, now making her look at him in confusion. For you see…Loki was a beast unlike anything Adeline had ever seen.

But that could wait. They had to pack for the other realm. They were going to stop by the Minotaur's realm, but they had to get past the creepy realm of the Gashadokuros.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Tide wrapped his tail around Marina's and gave her a smirk. "Now listen…I will be waiting for you to come back."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He grinned, now hugging her to him. They were just going to be good friends for now, but perhaps something could be down the road for them. Who knew? But that could wait; it was time to leave.  
Once everyone was boarding the ship, Adeline motioned to Shell about the large cat that she saw. The girls looked on the shore and they saw nothing. Adeline's face immediately fell in disappointment.

"Where'd it go?" She asked sadly.

"Maybe it went back in the forest, now c'mon!" Shell said, now gently pulling her friend's sleeve.

"But…oh, wait! There it is!" Adeline chirped in glee as she pointed to the nearby trees. Shell looked over and her mouth dropped open as the tiger-like cat came from the trees and began purring loudly.

"I-It's huge!" Shell shrieked, now seeing Adeline walk over to it. "Adeline be careful!"

"It's okay! It's my friend!" She responded, now gently petting it. Shell was shaking hard as the cat glanced over.

"I-I don't like this! I need to…EEEEEEK! HEY!" Shell gasped as the creature walked over and began purring against her legs. She tried to move, but it blocked her and kept rubbing against her. The more she resisted, the more persistent the cat was. Suddenly, she started to feel calmer. "I-I guess it's okay."

"Yes! I knew you'd like him! Now we just have to get him inside!" Adeline said.

"Try the loading deck," Shell said, now motioning down to the lower deck. Adeline nodded and motioned for the cat to follow her. Shell followed too, but she noticed that this cat was very odd. It acted as if it understood exactly what they were saying! Every time Adeline told it to do something, it usually did. And it would arch an eyebrow at her sometimes and she could have sworn that she saw it smirk! She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different about this cat.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The ship was at the surface and slowly riding the river through the other portals. Evander was at the realm and his eyes narrowed.

"We are passing through the Gashadokuros' realm. Whatever you do, do not call out their name. If you do, you are making a way for them to pull you into their realm," Evander said, now stretching out his arms and making it to where he used his power to make a forcefield around the ship. "Remember…do NOT call their name. It gives them temporary power to get through our forcefield."

The team nodded as Evander's power surrounded the ship with a golden glow. He was sweating, but he was satisfied. He knew they were safe and that was good enough for him. But Adeline couldn't shake the fact that something VERY bad was about to happen.

"Evander…," a deep voice rang from the thick mist forming. The whole troupe froze and Evander didn't even flinch.

"Begone…you have made your presence known," Evander said lowly, not losing his concentration.

"Evander…," the deep voice continued.

Adeline whimpered in fear, trying not to be afraid. She wanted to hug Evander or cuddle with her large cat, but she had to keep her cat hidden and Evander was trying to concentrate. But as she tried to take deep breaths, she heard a groan behind her. As she turned slowly, she uncorked a scream! A large skeletal hand was heading towards their ship!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Oh my! What do you think will happen?! 0.0 **

**To guestsurprise: Holy cow! *shudders* Talk about spooky! Hope the gang makes it past okay. Also, why do I get the feeling that 'cat' is Loki? Call me crazy, but it just seems possible. Then again, that 'cat' could be anyone. Just hope it's a friendly. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely. Also, for those of you wondering about the story "Becoming One", there will hopefully be an update on that soon, providing my muse will let me work on it instead of going off in another direction. XD Sometimes my muse is crazy like that. :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Evander's eyes shot open as he saw the large skeletal hand, but it couldn't pass through the forcefield!

"You cannot enter, monster," Evander growled out.

"T-This is a nightmare," Adeline groaned, now seeing the ancient creatures rise up and roar.

"Come, Evander…where is our show?" Another growled out.

"You know my conditions, monsters; you all tried to eat those that have passed through and I do not entertain murderers," Evander said, now eyes widening as the Golden Moon rose in the sky and he shouted as his power increased, but it was becoming painful.

"Yesssssssss, the mighty Evander has a weakness," the leader of the skeletal ghosts laughed.

"Evander, don't give up!" Colossus called.

Adeline was getting even more scared, but she noticed her cat came to the side where she could see it. It looked at her with concern and she told it to stay back. But at the mere, but hidden, presence of the cat, Evander began to sniff the air.

"Something is different," he said, now eyeing his performers. "Who is here that shouldn't be?"

Everyone froze, but no one said anything. His senses were temporarily high and his eyes glowed as he looked around the area.

"What is wrong?" Shell asked warily.

"There is a strange presence here; one that I did not sense before," Evander said. It was almost as if the cat understood because the cat retreated below deck, making Evander narrow his eyes. "It is gone now, but I will get to the bottom of this later."

The others gulped, knowing that Evander was frustrated when the rules were broken. But as Adeline turned to Shell and Marina, both mermaids screamed in shock as two more hands reached for the ship and began to shake it hard!

"I'm getting scared!" Shell cried out.

"This is terrible!" Marina added.

"How will we ever survive this?!" Shell said, now placing her face in her hands. Colossus walked over and cuddled her.

"Easy…we will make it through this, you guys," he said, now growling at a nearby skeletal hand.

"But the Gashadokuros will…OH, NO!" A fairy gasped, realizing her error.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" The monstrous leader shouted happily, now tearing a small hole into the forcefield. "I'M HERE!"

"BELOW DECK! NOW!" Evander shouted, now letting the Golden Moon shoot through his veins and he shot golden beams at the monsters, keeping them back.

"Evander!" Adeline shouted in horror, seeing he was outnumbered.

"GO! Get to safety now!" Evander said, now seeing Colossus change into his giant size and shove a skeletal being off the ship.

"You must run, Adeline! Get below with the others!" Colossus demanded.

"I don't want to leave you all," she said, now getting concerned about the whole situation. The skeletons were trying to dig into the ship, but Colossus and Evander were fighting to keep them off.

"W-We need help," Adeline thought out loud. She then shouted as one reached for her, but Evander snapped its hand off and ran in front of her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted angrily, now bearing his fangs.

Adeline was shocked at how savage Evander was being in terms of protecting her; he was definitely becoming more protective lately. But as a giant skeleton hit Evander against a pole, Adeline angrily used her giant strength, the strength she had left from Colossus, and snapped one of its fingers off!

"Get away and stay away!" She hissed, now shoving it away further from Evander. As the ringmaster stood up, his eyes widened in terror as more appeared and one grabbed Adeline and pulled her from the ship! Evander and Colossus immediately ran into action but they were blocked in!

"Adeline!" Evander shouted in horror.

"EVANDER! EVANDER, HELP!" She screamed, now seeing the large beast run with her into the brush. She heard an angry roar, knowing that Evander was beyond angry with this kidnapping. Within a few moments, he placed Colossus over the ship.

"She is in danger; watch over the ship," Evander commanded.

"Evander…," Colossus said in concern.

"Do not worry; I will save her," Evander reassured him, now taking off and dodging more beasts. The others then came from below deck to help save the ship. They were going to work as a team!

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Adeline was fighting to get free of the beast that ran beside a swampy, but beautiful lake. He was planning on draining her energy and making her his slave.

"Once I brainwash you, you can help me to lure other people here. I need a new human slave," the beast growled at her.

"Let me go!" She hissed, now shoving hard on his hands that held her.

"Oh hush; I'll train you because that will make it even better when I show you off to Evander," the skeletal monster laughed out, making Adeline shout in anger. She then briefly remembered Octavius' words and she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"LOKI! LOKI, HELP ME! LOKI!" She screamed. The Gashadokuro's eyes widened in horror; how did she know the secret of Loki?

"How could she call him?!" The monster said in shock. "Humans don't know about Loki."

"No~, but this one does. Dear monster…why have you come into my midst," a low and seductive voice purred through the wind. The monster would have been sweating if he was able. For Loki was a sight to behold.

"S-Show yourself, Loki!" the skeletal monster demanded, now pulling Adeline tighter to him.

"Oh, I intend to…," the voice continued. Soon the water began to ripple and soon waves began to appear. Adeline watched in wonder and awe as a giant dinosaur-like creature slowly began to emerge but as she got a closer look, the figure changed to a half-humanoid and half-snake-like being. He had navy dark skin on his tail and fingers to upper arms and lighter blue on his chest. His eyes were a piercing yellow and his hair was a deep, mossy navy-blue and almost black. His long thick-like tail seemed to be endless. "Now that I'm here…I want to see who called me."

As his eyes rested on Adeline, he smirked and wiped his long mossy hair from his face. He then let his sharp teeth gleam into the moonlight.

"Oh, how beautiful you are, human~. You are like those of your kind on Earth. The ones that think I am a Loch Ness Monster," he chuckled.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But you look like a dinosaur in your other form." Adeline said, now choking out the words in fright. Her face turned pale and she actually fainted the moment Loki leaned more towards her.

"Oh, my…I seemed to have frightened her to death," Loki pouted, now easing out.

"That's close enough!" The skeletal monster hissed. "She's mine!"

Loki only chuckled because he was just as large as the skeletal monster; he then got a dangerous gleam in his eye and slithered closer to the monster.

"I'm afraid that is untrue; she belongs to me since she called my name…therefore, you have to give her to me," Loki said, his eyes glowing. "You have until the count of 3."

"W-What?" The skeletal monster said, now becoming concerned.

"Time's up," Loki said, now savagely lunging at the monster and within seconds, there was nothing but bones scattered everywhere, but Adeline was safely put to the side for safety as Loki took her from the other beast's hands.

"L-L-L-L-L-Leave me alone; YOU WIN! I YIELD I YIELD!" The skeletal monster begged, now only his skull was talking.

"Fair enough. It will take you at least a full moon to put yourself back together; have a nice evening," Loki smirked, now turning and picking up Adeline and taking her with him.

Within a few moments later, Evander burst into the clear and sniffed the air. He ran in the direction of Adeline, but paused as he saw the large rubble of bones scattered.

"What happened here?" he asked the skull who was trying to will his body back together.

"Loki is what happened! He's a menace!" The skull growled.

"Where is he?! Where is the young girl you took?! Answer me now!" Evander snarled, now letting his hands glow.

"NO! Don't blast me!" The skull pleaded.

"Then answer me!" Evander hissed.

"Loki took her! He headed north with her! That's all I know!" The skull said in truth. Evander's eyes widened in surprise.

"Loki? She called for Loki?! The trickster?!" Evander said in a low and concerned voice.

"Yes…," The skull said.

Evander quickly turned and fled in the direction where he saw large snake tracks; Adeline was in the hands of Loki and he was unsure if this being would be friend or foe.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Adeline groaned as she slowly sat up. Once her vision slowly adjusted, she looked around and saw that she was in a cave that was covered in jewel-like glass and bottles. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Well, well~, the beauty is awake; I was hoping you would wake up soon," came a soothing purr. Adeline froze, remembering that voice all too well. Once she slowly looked over her shoulder, she saw the large being leaning back and he was drinking from a chalice. "Wakey, wakey, human…,"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, now turning and trying to make a run for it.

"Nope…not yet," he chuckled, now letting his tail wrap around her and pull her to him.

"LET GO! LET ME GO!" She screamed. "Why did Octavius tell me to call you?!"

That made Loki pause for only a second and then he smiled as he pulled her up on his snake-like lap.

"Now, now…will you relax; it's going to be alright," he chuckled, now letting a clawed finger touch her face. After a second or two, she looked back at him and he gave her a wink. "So you know my relative?"

"Only a little," she said shyly.

"Well…I am pleased to meet you; I am known as Loki, but in your world, I have another name," he winked.

"The Loch Ness Monster?" She asked.

"Well…that is one of them," he chuckled, now letting her caress the scales on his lap. His face then turned into a devious smile. "Now then…you owe me something for rescuing you."

"I-I have nothing," she said, now looking away in fear.

"Oh come now…I only ask for one thing," he purred, now turning her face back to him. "You owe me a kiss."

"W-What?!" She asked, now confused.

"Come now…what is a kiss between me and you; I did, after all, rescue you," he said, now leaning down his giant face near hers. "Come on…," he whispered.

"I-I don't even know you…," she said, now seeing him get closer and closer.

"You know I mean no harm~, remember, you owe me a favor, my dear," he soothed, now puckering out his lips. Adeline's face turned bright red and as she leaned slowly forward, Loki moved fast and kissed her. She squeaked as she moved back, scared he made such a sudden move and then he placed her down. "My, what a good kisser you are…I am sure my lips will be trembling for hours."

But before she could say anything, Evander burst through the water. He was drenched because they were in an underwater cave, but he managed to find her! He landed strongly on a boulder and eyed Loki.

"Evander! Thank goodness!" Adeline screamed in glee, now running to him. He jumped off the rock and pulled her close, eyeing her for wounds.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"No…he-he saved me…," she said, now feeling him cuddle her more.

"Loki…," Evander said, now eyeing the beast.

"Evander…," Loki replied.

Adeline gulped as she could see the two of them sizing each other up. Within a second, Loki was the first to speak.

"Remain calm, Evander…I did not harm her; I saved her," Loki said, now letting his coils flex comfortably.

"So I have been told; what did she need to give you in return?" He asked, now concerned.

"Only a kiss; it was her first time calling me, so I made the favor simple," Loki winked. Evander only rolled his eyes.

"I see. Well then…those skeletal monsters will be trying to get the ship. We must leave; which is the fastest way out?" Evander asked.

"The way out is towards the southern portal; I will take you there. But…," he paused as he saw Evander's eyes glowing gold. "You are being even more affected by the Golden Moon."

"I am fine…," Evander replied. Loki gave a disbelieving look; he knew that enchanters and fairies were unpredictable around this time.

"I see. Well then…I will show you the way out," Loki said, now leading the way out of the cave. Adeline was given a spell to breathe under water and they soon followed him.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Once everyone was safely back on the ship and heading out of the Gashadokuros' realm, Colossus made his way over to Adeline after seeing Evander.

"Adeline…he's getting worse…," Colossus said.

"How?" She asked.

"His power is increasing quickly and he needs to go into a sleep stasis to make sure his power remains stable." Colossus said. "But he won't go…,"

"Why?! If he needs to go, then why won't he?!" Adeline said in horror.

"Because, Adeline…he knows Oberon is near and he feels that he needs to be awake to protect you," Colossus said. As they spoke, they headed towards her room. Once they entered, the large cat came out and began purring against Adeline. Colossus frowned at the large beast and it hissed at him, making him snarl at it.

"Whoa! You two need to calm down," Adeline said.

"Adeline…something is different about this cat," Colossus said, now eyeing it. The cat only hissed and rubbed against Adeline. Colossus was about to reply, but it soon began to rain. He then eyed the cat, who seemed to smirk at him. "I have to help them get through this storm, but I am coming back for you."

The cat only growled at him and Adeline noticed that the two of them were definitely not getting along. Once Colossus left, Adeline let out a shout of shock as the storm appeared to get even more intense.

"I don't like this…," she whined in fear, now getting on her bed and curling up in a nearby blanket. As she did, the cat jumped up behind her and laid down. For a second, she felt as if arms were wrapping around her.

"No need to fear if I'm here," a voice soothed in her ears. She let out a shout of shock and turned around, but it was only the cat! It was laying on its side and looking at her calmly.

"D-Did you talk?!" She asked. But the cat only stared. Now confused, she turned back and cuddled back in the blankets. "No, that is impossible."

But what she didn't see was the cat glance at her over its shoulder and give a small smile.

"Is it?" It said lowly. So low that she could not hear.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Okay, guys; things are heating up! **

**To guestsurprise: That it is! :) So, Loki can turn into a Naga. Interesting. Wonder if he's the cat too. If the cat was Oberon, wouldn't he have just kidnapped her when the Gashadokuros attacked? Hmm, mysteries upon mysteries. You've got me and several others hooked, Amiga. :) Also, I got your request and I'd be happy to do it for you. ;) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

As the winds died down, it was finally time to rest. Evander was making his rounds, but the Golden Moon had sunk so deep into his blood that it hurt to almost stand. He had absorbed a lot.

"Evander? Evander, are you alright?" Colossus asked, now walking near him.

"I am fine, but I need you to keep an eye on everyone for an hour or so," he said, now leaning on a nearby beam.

"You're not fine. The Golden Moon is sinking deeper and deeper into your system. It's almost at its full power in a few days or so!" Colossus said.

"I understand that…,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what are you going to do about it, Evander?"

"I am going to make sure you all are away from me to ensure I can keep you all safe," came the calm reply.

"Evander, we won't let you go through this alone," Colossus said.

"We will see…but you all have to be safe. It is my upmost concern," Evander said, now sniffing the air. "I still feel the presence of someone here that shouldn't be. This energy is strong."

"What is it?" Colossus asked.

"I am unsure. But it is strange and somewhat familiar," Evander said. "And I will get to the bottom of this."

As the two talked above deck, Adeline was slowly catching a chill. And it was no wonder; they had been through many realms the past few days.

"Feeling ill, my dear?" A deep voice asked.

"Yeah, I…," she let out a shout as she turned and saw the cat leaning back and grinning at her. "You can talk?!"

"Of course," came the croon.

"How come all this time you said nothing?!" She said in surprise.

"Because you needed time to get adjusted to me," the cat crooned, now leaning back and stretching.

"W-Who are you?!" She asked, now getting closer to him.

"I am someone that you cannot seem to identify," came the riddled response.

"Now enough with the riddles," she said, now getting frustrated.

"Oh come now~ who do you know that would protect you and be with you this long," the cat said.

"I don't know anyone who would but my troupe and Evander," she huffed.

"Oh there is someone else, young one," the cat purred, now approaching her. Adeline shook her head in confusion and leaned back.

"I still don't know who you are talking about," she said softly.

"Oh but there are many that want to be in your world, Adeline~," the voice purred. The cat turned around and then sat up. Adeline let out a shout of horror as Oberon himself shifted from the cat-like body into his muscular kingly physique along, with a bejeweled shirt and form fitting pants. "Is that better?"

"YOU?! EVANDER! EVANDER!" She screamed, now trying to move but she felt herself now stick to the bed!

"I'm afraid he can't hear you…this room is soundproof and you are now under my power due to that scratch I made on your jewel," he smirked.

"Leave me alone!" She growled, now trying to stand up.

"Oh come now~ you should just stop trying to resist me. After all, you are harming Evander," Oberon said with a devious smile. That made Adeline stop in her tracks and stare at him.

"W-What are you talking about?" She growled out.

"By you being in 'danger,' Evander won't rest himself for the golden moon. It is fastly approaching and his strength is failing him," Oberon continued. "If he doesn't rest soon, he may go into a coma and it would be all. Your. Fault."

"What?! He needs to rest! I didn't mean to make him work so hard!" She protested.

"Oh, but he is…he is working hard on protecting you and refusing to let himself rest," Oberon said, now feigning concern. "Pity. He definitely needs help."

"But you are the reason why he is working so hard!" Adeline snapped.

"Ah, but think about this. Suppose you do 'tell' him that I'm here. I will only keep coming back until I get what I want; I can handle the golden moon better than Evander can and I can help him if I need to," he smirked, now laying back and playing with her hair.

"S-Stop that," she said, now looking away. She then felt tears brimming her eyes; she couldn't escape Oberon and now Evander was in trouble because of her.

"Adeline~," came the gentle coo. He then sat up and pulled her to him. Since she was literally paralyzed in place due to his power, she could only squeal in frustration.

"LET GO OF ME!" She snapped.

"Relax~," he said, now gently scratching her scalp. She then tried to move her head away, but the persistent scalp scratches and shoulder rubs persisted. "Oh baby, you're so tense~"

"I-I'm not your…baby…." She said angrily.

"Of course you are; you have been fighting me too hard. Am I not handsome?" He said, now making her look at him.

"Y-You're…," she said, now feeling him lift her chin and look at him harder.

"Am I not exactly what you want for a mate?" He smiled, now leaning in.

"S-Stop, I can't marry you," she said, now trying to look away.

"Of course you don't have to marry me, Adeline~, you will just be part of my harem," Oberon said, his red eyes glowing. "I always get what I want my dear and I want you…,"

"I-I can't! I am part of this family and…,"

"And if you want to 'save' Evander…you will agree to come with me," he said, now pulling her closer. "You may kill him if he does not rest…,"

Adeline then hung her head more; it seemed to be no escape from this predicament. She then looked at the titan angrily.

"Why didn't you just kidnap me when you had the chance?! With those skeletons?!" She said.

"Because I wanted to let you make a choice for yourself. I have been watching you since your troupe passed through the Amazon realm; I just needed the correct time," he chuckled.

"And if I say 'no', what will you do?!" She huffed.

"Oh my…then I guess your precious Evander will die," Oberon laughed evilly.

"STOP THAT!" She growled out.

"Then choose, Adeline…," Oberon said, now shifting back into his cat-like form. "And if you try to tell the others who I am, I will make it appear as if you are mad."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes…if you do that, I will give the impression that I cannot speak and that I am simply a normal feline. In addition, you will also be in trouble because you were not allowed to bring me on this ship," he smirked, now showing his fangs.

"You're so annoying! I can't stand you right now!" She said, now turning away as she felt him let her go from his power.

"You will learn to love me; I am to be your king after all…," he said confidently.

"But Lauhin is the rightful king for…," she said.

"Do NOT say that name in my presence! Lauhin is only the king of his realm! I refuse to be beneath him!" Oberon said.

"Well he will help us if he knows we are in trouble," Adeline said confidently, but gasped as he grabbed her jaw with his paw.

"Do not be so confident; he is on a mission that is galaxies from here and will never be back in time for the golden night. Now…you have three moons to make up your mind, Adeline…," Oberon said, now letting her go and then disappearing into thin air.

Adeline then hugged herself and let a few tears fall. What was she going to do?! She was trapped and Oberon was going to take her if she didn't get help.

"What am I going to do now?!" She whispered to herself. "I can't beat this. I wish I could have help from Octavius, Loki, or…,"

She then gasped as she heard a deep chuckle surround her around the room and then she saw deep yellow eyes manifest on the wall. "Well now…hello there, Adeline~," came the amused voice. Adeline's gasp got caught as she saw Loki's face appear on the wall.

Silence.

"What is the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked, now sticking his tongue out and letting is slither near her face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! STOP!" She said, now falling back and finally letting a few tears fall in frustration. It had been a rough evening. Now seeing the tears, Loki's face appeared and turned from amusement to concern as he saw she was truly in distress. He then closed his eyes and whisked her to his cave; the same cave she was in before. "What happened?!"

"You're back in my cave," Loki replied, now seeing her sit on a mossy rock. "Now then…what is the matter?"

"Loki, I'm really in trouble," she said, now looking at the large beast.

"What is wrong? Didn't I just save you from the Gashadokuros?" He asked, now looking at her more intently.

"I know but there is something else wrong. Oberon, the fairy king, wants me to live in his harem and I need to get away from him," she said. "But if I don't go with him, Evander won't get the rest he needs to survive the golden moon!"

"I see…yes, the golden moon does cause some concern," Loki said, now stretching and turning back into his dinosaur form. Adeline only watched him carefully and then saw him turn to her and eye her carefully. "For my assistance, you and I will need to make a deal Adeline~."

"What deal?" She asked, now sounding exhausted.

"Are you well?" He asked, now seeing her become more and more out of it.

"I'm fine…," she said, now looking weaker.

"You are not well; something is wrong," Loki said, now letting his tail pick her up and bring her closer. But Adeline was starting to not feel well due to all of the excitement and the hot and cold temperatures.

"Loki, don't worry about me…I will do whatever you want me to do…just help me escape Oberon and help me with Evander! Please…," she pleaded, now leaning weakly on his tail.

"Your wish is my command," Loki said, now teleporting her back to the ship and near her bed. "Adeline, until I return, do not leave the ship. Only from here can we discuss a plan."

"I understand," she whispered, now sitting back on her bed. Loki looked at her in concern; maybe Adeline needed to be in a safer place from all of this…from Cirque Mystique and Oberon? As he was thinking, Adeline slowly began to fall asleep. But he noticed that she began to get a fever and she began to whine in pain.

"Do not worry, beautiful; we will take care of this," Loki said, now using his tail to cover her with a blanket and then he disappeared to put his plan into action.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the ship…_

Evander walked through the ship as he sipped some hot tea; he made sure that all of his performers were settling down for the night.

"Everyone seems alright for the night," he said, now sniffing the air.

"Everything alright?" Shell asked, now seeing Evander sweating a bit as well.

"Everything is fine; we are making another trip into the Griffin Realm one more time for the Golden Moon. They said we could stay there before we head to the other side of the galaxy; we will be visiting the shooting star realm later."

"I meant are you alright?" She asked.

"I am fine," he said, now sniffing the air again. "Someone is ill. I need to find out who."

Shell nodded and watched as Evander disappeared down the hallway. But as he began to walk, he sensed that the ill energy was coming from Adeline's room.

"Adeline…," he said to himself, now hurrying and knocking on the door. "Adeline?"

"Evander…I'm in here," she said weakly. As he opened the door gently, he saw her feverishly wrapped in a blanket.

"Adeline…you're ill, young one. This must have been from that freezing skeleton realm," he said, now pulling her to him and tightening the blanket. She then noticed he looked very exhausted himself.

"Evander?" She asked.

"Yes, young one?"

"You need help too."

"I am fine; rest here…I will get you some soup," he said, now gently placing her down and going to get her some soothing liquid.

But in the fairy realm, Oberon was talking to his advisors when he heard Adeline groan from his crystal ball. He turned and glanced at the ball and his eyes widened.

"My precious is ill?" He said, now looking at Adeline's ill form.

"Your precious?!" His queen huffed.

"Oh you know what I mean my dear. But the young one is ill; I am going for her." Oberon said.

"But my love, Evander will catch you in a heartbeat!" she said.

"It does not matter; he will need to go rest soon and if he doesn't he will certainly be no match for me," Oberon laughed, now teleporting to Adeline's room. Hearing the sound, Adeline weakly lifted her head and she gasped as Oberon slowly walked over to her. He then picked her up and cuddled her to his chest.

"You will be just fine as you recuperate in my realm," he said, now kissing her right on her jewel. But at that moment they heard the door burst open!

"OBERON! I should have known you were near! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Evander shouted angrily, now dropping the soup bowl and letting his hands form powerful energy balls.

"I am sorry, Evander, but she belongs to me now. But look on the positive side; you can 'rest' hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Oberon laughed evilly, now letting his eyes glow red and he vanished from sight as Evander ran to stop him!

"NO!" Evander shouted. "Come back and face me you coward!"

But just as he vanished, Loki appeared due to feeling Adeline's distress. "What happened here?!" Loki said, now appearing a few minutes after Oberon left.

"Loki?! What on Earth are you doing here?!" Evander said angrily.

"I have business with Adeline; she told me about Oberon and how she needed help," Loki said. He then explained the whole incident to Evander and about how Adeline felt. After a few minutes of explaining, Evander nodded and looked at Loki intently.

"Loki…I need to rest, that is true. But Adeline is ill and now in the hands of the greatest threat of the realms. I need to go after her," Evander said.

"Evander…without the proper rest, you could go into a coma," Loki warned.

"I know, but we need to form a plan. I can handle Oberon, but I need you to keep my troupe at bay so they will be safe!" Evander said.

"I will. But when you arrive, I will focus on getting to Adeline as you focus on Oberon," Loki said.

"Yes, and no matter what happens…when you get her, get out of the realm," Evander said seriously.

"Evander….she won't want to leave without you," Loki said.

"You heard me. No matter the circumstances…get her to safety…no matter what…." Evander said, now eyeing Loki carefully. "And make sure she gets back to the troupe safely."

Loki nodded, but he felt like Evander was not telling him everything. Once Evander turned to leave and tell the rest of the group, Loki grew thoughtful.

"It's time to summon the secret weapon…," Loki thought, now growing thoughtful. "I just hope he will hear me."

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Oh dear! Adeline is ill and Evander is going to rescue her, along with Loki! What will happen next?! **

**To guestsurprise: Holy cow! The cat was Oberon?! Man, that's a twist I didn't expect. I hope Loki and whatever he just summoned can reach Adeline in time and that Evander can take care of Oberon. I think I speak for everyone when I say we're on the edge of our seats. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Loki concentrated as hard as he could and he looked into the distance. He was reaching out telepathically to someone that he knew of…the secret weapons.

"I am here, Loki…it has been a while," the voice said.

"Yes it has…I need your assistance…," Loki said.

"Yes?" The voice said.

"Oberon is on the move, Your Highness; we need your assistance in order to stop him. When the Golden Moon is at full power, he will be almost crazed with power. I can slow him down but you are the primary one who can stop him," Loki explained.

"I see…thank you…I am a few galaxies away, but I will be there," the voice responded, now fading away. Loki nodded and then made sure the rest of the troupe knew where Evander went.

_Meanwhile…_

Adeline whined as she tossed and turned in the velvet bed and she began to slowly feel herself getting drowsy and exhausted.

"I don't feel good…," she whined out.

"The human is ill?" A voice crooned. As she slowly turned, she saw a figure watching her from the shadows. She couldn't make out the face, but the being was not as big as Oberon but it was intimidating. As it spoke, she could tell it was female.

"W-Who are you?" She asked in fear.

"Names are not important…," the voice said, now gently coming forward. She was still in the dark, but what she could see were the piercing green eyes. "So…you are the one Oberon is so in love with…"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…," she said, now trying to turn away.

"You are ill; it is a good thing for you I am more civil than he is," the voice smirked, now gently touching her face. She weakly moved away, but she only heard a chuckle. "Fear not…I have only come to help."

And with those words, the being pulled Adeline to her and bit her in her shoulder. Adeline cried out as tears fell down her face because it hurt.

"LET GO!" Adeline shouted in pain.

Her pain hit Loki's ears and within a few moments, he teleported right in the midst of Adeline's room. He gave a malicious grin and that made the person step back in surprise.

"Loki? What are you doing here?!" The female said.

"I could ask you the same of why you are feasting on this human," Loki said, now slowly easing forward and making the person step back.

"I was NOT feasting. I was helping to heal her," the person said. After a moment, Loki sniffed the air and watched as the female came forward. It was Oberon's Queen, Titania.

"Queen Titania?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. I have come to see what was so special about this young one being in the harem," Titania growled out.

"I don't wanna be here! I just wanna go home!" Adeline said. "He keeps chasing me!"

"I understand that! But he will continue to chase you if we somehow don't stop him," Titania said. "He has almost become obsessed with you with I, his queen, by his side!"

"I know you must be agitated, Queen Titania, but Adeline is innocent; Oberon must be stopped and I have come to make sure that she gets home safely," Loki said.

"Loki…for you to help anyone is a mystery. She must have paid a high price for you to assist her," Titania said, now eyeing him carefully.  
Adeline gulped because she knew that Titania was correct; for Loki to ever help anyone came with a price. Sometimes a very high price!

"Let us just say that Adeline owes me a favor," Loki smirked, now looking into the distance. "Oberon can sense a different presence; he will be coming soon!"

"Quick, you both must leave now! He is in the process of forming a banquet for the Golden Night. I will stall him but you need to leave as soon as possible," Titania said, now turning and hearing her husband's voice.

"Titania, Titania, where are you?" the voice of Oberon called. Loki gently picked up Adeline, who clung to him in fear and Titania quickly exited from the room and tried to meet her husband in the hallway. He arched an eyebrow as he saw her coming from around the corner.

"Where are you coming from, my queen?" He asked.

"I am making sure your 'Adeline' is ready for the gathering tonight," she said with a hint of venom.

"Oh come now, are you jealous?" He smirked.

"Oh course not! I would never be jealous of a human!" She snarled.

"You are still my number one; Adeline, however, is an apple in my harem," Oberon winked. "I will come for her later on; the guests will be arriving in an hour."

"And the arrangements?" The queen asked.

"Already prepared," Oberon said. "This entire castle is covered in gold and all we need is to walk outside and get ready for the banquet in the garden."

As the two talked, Loki held Adeline to him and he could tell she was feeling better but she was beyond weak.

"Adeline, you must hold on…Evander will be coming soon and I am to get you to safety," Loki said.

"And what is Evander going to do?" She asked.

"He is going to keep Oberon from chasing from you," Loki said.

"But…isn't he…?" She asked, now confused.

"Shhh…he's got it under control. But we must wait a bit for you to be able to teleport. You've been weakened even more and still need time. The problem is that you may not be well enough even when the celebration begins," Loki said, now looking into the distance. For it was true, Titania's bite was slowly healing Adeline but it was taking time. And even worse? The golden moon was days ahead of schedule!

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Oberon and his entire court and guests laughed hungrily as the moon rose into the sky and he loved how the moon beams shot into his skin! His eyes turned a deep red and he knelt down to his knees and laughed happily!

"FEEL IT! IT IS HERE! THE GOLDEN MOON IS FINALLY HERE!" Oberon called out in glee, now laughing as he soaked up the magic. The others were absorbing the rays too, but of course the king was getting the most of it.

"This isn't good…," Loki said, now eyeing them out the window. He too chuckled as he was absorbing the rays. This made Adeline shake a bit in concern and made her try to stay away from him. Hearing her trying to escape, he gently grabbed her leg and moved her back. "I won't harm you. The Golden Moon is early and it should have not been here this soon."

"B-but that means you all are going to be easily affected!" She said.

"I know, but I have to get you out of here before this really starts to get…," Loki didn't get to finish as Oberon himself flew into the room and smirked deviously.

"Loki…I should have known you wouldn't be far," he said, now eyeing him carefully. Loki only laughed and gently took Adeline in his arms.

"I knew there was another presence in my kingdom."

"I am never far from those who have called my name," Loki said.

"Release her…," Oberon said, not liking the fact that he was holding Adeline.

"Must I? I'm afraid I cannot do that just yet," Loki said, now placing Adeline behind him. She began to get very nervous. She knew that Loki was preparing to fight on her behalf, but Oberon snarled and teleported all of them outside!

"Listen to me, you half reptile; I want her and I get what I want," Oberon said angrily.

"Well, we can't all receive what we want," Loki smirked, now transforming into his dinosaur like form. Oberon quickly formed energy balls but at that moment he was tackled from the side! Evander was there!

"GET OFF ME!" Oberon yelled, now trying to shove Evander off.

"Not on your life, Oberon; you won't get her!" Evander said, his eyes glowing yellow and he threw his head back in pain as the golden moon pulsed his heart with power. "Loki! Get her out of here!"

"Not without you!" Adeline said.

"Guards! Stop them!" Oberon said, now shoving Evander into a tree. The weak ringmaster formed energy balls and could feel his energy fading.

Loki then turned and began to fight off the guards, keeping them at bay from Adeline. She was also doing well, despite her not feeling well.

"We can't fight them off like this for long!" Loki said. "We need to teleport now!"

He grabbed her in his tail and began to concentrate, but once the portal was open, Oberon tried to use his own power to shut it again!  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled. But Evander ran up behind him and chanted a few words!

"HALLCATUM CLASTRA!" He shouted, now grabbed Oberon in a full-nelson and seeing the portal change into another dimension!

"NO! You fool! You'll throw us into a random dimension! We could be lost for centuries!" Oberon said, now seeing his queen and his advisors coming to help!

"No! You both must stop! This is too dangerous!" Titania called, now very worried.

"EVANDER! EVANDER, NO!" Adeline said, tears streaming down her face but Loki held her back. "Let go of me!"

"Remember your promise to me, Loki! No matter what happens to me, get her back to the others safely!" Evander called out, now feeling the Golden Moon strengthening him briefly but also making him weak at the same time.

"Now I see why you said this…," Loki said telepathically to him. Evander only gave him a strong look as he held onto Oberon tighter. "You knew that you may not make it back to the others…didn't you?!"

No response.

"EVANDER!" Adeline shouted again.

"Adeline…it's going to be alright," Evander said telepathically to her, now feeling the portal pulling them in. With the last of his strength, he felt himself and the king being pulled inside!

"NOOOOOOO!" Oberon shouted, now using his clawed fingers to hold on to anything! Titania was about to run forward, but the guards kept her back to protect her as well! Within a few seconds, both were being drug into the portal and the portal shut tight!

Adeline was crying harder than she ever did before. Evander…her guardian, the leader, …her friend….was gone. She broke free of Loki and fell to her knees; was this really going to be the end of Cirque Mystique?!

"This is the end…," she said, now crying harder and letting her tears wet the ground.

"This isn't the end," Loki said, now looking into the distance. "He is coming!"

"Who?! There's no one who can help us now!" Adeline said in horror.

"Correction…he's heard me and he's here…," Loki said, now seeing a streak of light shine across the sky. At that same moment, the portal opened once more and Oberon was forcing himself back out! The Golden Moon gave him ridiculous strength, but he was weakened a bit from trying to get back through the portal.

"That…fool…he could have put us in a lost dimension!" Oberon growled angrily, now forcing himself out.

"MY LOVE! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Titania said, happy tears streaming down her face and neck.

"Yes, but GAAAAH!" He gasped, now ducking. A streak of lighting flew over his head and shot into the portal, entering exactly where he came out. "What on Earth?! No…he can't be back! He can't be on this side of the galaxy again! Close the portal! Quickly!"

"Why, sir?!" the guards asked, now trying to help their king.

"SILENCE! HURRY UP AND CLOSE IT!" Oberon shouted, now scurrying to get away from the portal.

"My love?! Why are you panicking like this?" Titania asked.

"He's returned…the only one that matches me! NOW HURRY!" Oberon roared, now trying to use his strength to close the portal as fast as possible!

Meanwhile, Adeline ran towards the portal and she saw that Evander didn't come back out!

"Evander? Is he going to come back out?!" She said, now getting closer and hoping that if Oberon made it, Evander would too. But she was yanked back suddenly by Oberon and he pulled her closer to his face.

"Your precious Evander is never coming back young one; he risked it all for you and now he is lost forever. You belong to me now and the Golden Moon has made my power inescapable," he said angrily. But he turned with a roar as he felt a large snake-like tail wrap around him. Now enraged, he turned and saw Loki giving him a devious smirk.

"I apologize, King Oberon, but until Evander does find a way back…Adeline is under my care," Loki said.

"Loki….are you challenging me again?" Oberon said, now letting his eyes turn red with rage.

"If that is what you call it, then so be it," Loki laughed, now getting into a defensive mode. His squeeze made Oberon release Adeline and Loki motioned for her to run.

"Loki, what are you doing?!" Adeline said in horror.

"Adeline, I will distract him. I have a way for you to join the others behind the trees over there," Loki said telepathically to her. "Now run!"

And with a shout of rage, Oberon flew at Loki and the two titans began to fight! But Adeline got a look of determination; she wasn't going to let Oberon harm Loki! She had already lost Evander and she wasn't going to lose another friend!

"I won't allow anyone else to get hurt because of me!" She said, now running at Titania and pinning her down!

"Why you little human! How dare you!" The queen said.

"Listen! I need to help Loki; I need you to share some of your strength with me," Adeline pleaded gently.

"WHAT?! Are you insane, human?" The queen said in shock.

"Please! You must or else this fight will only end in someone dying!" Adeline said in horror. Titania let out a deep sigh and then nodded as she gently scratched Adeline's jewel.

"This is the very last time I can help you," the queen said seriously. Adeline nodded in understanding and then stood up and helped the queen up.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Adeline said, now making large energy balls form in her hands. She now possessed some of the queen fairy's power! "OBERON!"

Both titans turned to look at her and Oberon's eyes widened somewhat, now sensing his queen's power in her.

"What did you do, Titania?!" he shouted. The queen, however, made herself scarce so that she didn't have to hear her husband's rage. She snuck back into the palace to avoid answering any questions. "No matter. Come Adeline…if you wish to engage m I will simply defeat you just like I did your Evander." He smirked. But then he saw Loki slither near her, injured but still in his full dinosaur-like form.

"Then you will have to defeat us both," Loki smirked. Oberon growled; Loki was definitely not an easy opponent to beat.

All of them glared at each other and soon they all flew at each other ready for the final battle. Adeline felt her body becoming weaker and weaker, but she had to defeat Oberon. She had to…for Evander.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Oh my! What do you all think will happen next?! Things are heating up!**

**To guestsurprise: They certainly are! :) But I think Oberon doesn't realize just how upset he made Adeline. He's in for it now. **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Adeline let out a banshee like scream and charged at Oberon. His eyes widened in surprise as the two of them began fighting! Well, Oberon was trying to block her because her punches and kicks were definitely painful! After all, she had half the strength of his own queen!

"Enough of this! Stop resisting me!" He ordered, now trying to grab her wrist, but he ducked as she sent a punch over his head.

"NEVER! YOU KILLED EVANDER!" She hissed, now tears filling her eyes. She then sent a slash at him and that almost cut him on his face!

"Your fool destroyed himself! He's the one that opened that portal and OOMPH! ENOUGH!" He snarled as she kicked him in the stomach.

"No, it's not enough! It not enough that you tried to kidnap me!" She yelled, now punching him into a tree.

"Adeline, halt this," he said, now ducking from another punch from her.

"And it's not enough that you chased me across realm after realm," she shouted, now kicking him as he stood up. Oberon shouted in shock as he went flying and he hit his back on a boulder.

"You must stop this," he growled, now standing and seeing her advance again! "I will not fight you!"

"Of course you won't because you can't win!" Adeline said, now seeing him make energy balls in his hands. She made energy balls in hers too, but Loki ran in front of her.

"Adeline, don't! Oberon is too dangerous," Loki pleaded with her gently.

"I'm sorry, Loki, but you need to move," Adeline said as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Adeline…you're not thinking clearly. You don't need to fight him," Loki said, now making her look at him. "Your fever is still present and you…,"

"I CAN DO THIS! I CAN'T LET HIM HARM YOU ALL!" Adeline shouted, now pushing past Loki and running at Oberon.

"ADELINE, NO!" Loki pleaded, now trying to stop her as his tail stretched. But it was too late! Adeline charged at Oberon with the last of her strength.

"OBERON! THIS ENDS NOW!" She screamed, now lunging at him with the largest energy blasts she could muster.

"I told you to stop this and I mean NOW!" Oberon roared loudly, now using his blasts as a shield and that created a large explosion!

"ADELINE!" Loki shouted in horror, now running at the blast but being shoved back into a tree. Once his vision adjusted Adeline was laying unconscious on the ground and Oberon was leaning over her.

"My foolish darling," he said, now going to pick her up. He was clearly injured, but still able to move.

"Move back, Oberon," Loki said, now coming closer.

"Stop being a complete clown, Loki! I have won and there is nothing anyone can do to…," he paused as the portal shot open once more and Evander flew out. His ringmaster clothes were torn and he looked weak, but he was back! "No….NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's not impossible, Oberon; the portal technique did not work. But he helped me to return back to this realm," Evander said, now pointing a clawed finger at a large black mist that flew out with him. Oberon snarled at the mist and the white eyes looked at him and a toothed grin appeared in the black mist.

"You…how could you come back here…," Oberon said, now backing away angrily.

"Oberon…trust me…I know when you are on the move and Loki told me that you were up to no good," the chuckling voice said.

"YOU-YOU CAN'T STOP ME! The Golden Moon has given me great power," Oberon said, trying to sound strong. But his eyes widened as the mist slowly transformed into Lauhin himself.

"Oh stop sounding that way, Oberon; remember, I ALWAYS know how to keep you in line," Lauhin smirked.

"You keep away from me, Lauhin!" Oberon growled.

Lauhin only rolled his eyes and turned to Evander. He helped the ringmaster to stay on his feet but Evander gasped as he saw that Adeline was unconscious.

"NO!" He gasped, now weakly walking over and kneeling before her. Loki walked over, now transforming back into his human form, and kneeled down as well. Evander then looked at Oberon and whispered darkly. "Oberon…what have you done…?"

"I have done nothing. She attacked me, but her attack backfired," he said, now running a hand over his head. "But once I get her into my bed…,"

"BED?! YOU TWISTED BEING!" Evander roared, now standing and letting his hands glow. Lauhin smirked and stood back and so did Loki. "Oberon, I challenge you to a final battle!"

"You must be insane; you're barely standing," Oberon chuckled darkly.

"I mean it, you twisted fairy," Evander hissed, making Oberon growl. "A battle to the finish; whoever yields first must agree to leave Adeline alone forever."

"Ha! That is easy…," Oberon laughed out, now seeing Evander stand in front of her bravely.

"Wait…," a voice said. Both turned and saw Lauhin come forward. "I have a better idea."

"Lauhin, stay out of this," Oberon growled. Lauhin arched an eyebrow and looked at the fairy king.

"Oberon…you are pushing your limits," Lauhin warned, now making him take a step back. "Now then…Evander, you are strong but in no condition to fight. Oberon, you are half crazed with the Golden Moon rays and are not thinking clearly. Once I drain it from your system, you will be more sane."

"What?! I need nothing! This is how I want to stay!" Oberon shouted, now feeling the Golden Moon being covered by a cloud. That made Oberon shake his head a bit, feeling slightly drowsy. Lauhin nodded and then walked over to Oberon and quickly placed a finger on his head. "L-Lauhin, stop!"

"Shhhhh, Oberon…relax and sleep," Lauhin smirked, now making the fairy king sleepy.

"N-No! Titania! Guards! Don't let them leave," Oberon said, now leaning on a tree. Lauhin chuckled and looked at Evander.

"You both have fought enough and you risked your life today to protect her," Lauhin said, now walking over to Adeline and holding her bridal style. "Come. Let us go to another realm to recuperate."

Oberon growled and tried to fight the sleep that was coming over him as he struggled to follow them, but the queen came out just in time. She had seen everything.

"Guards, take your king to our chambers. He needs to recuperate from the Golden Moon," she said.

"N-No! Adeline…I want her…," Oberon growled. But the queen pouted angrily.

"No! You are coming inside the castle! I am not going to compete with that human anymore!" The queen huffed, now seeing the guards struggle and take their king inside. Oberon's eyes glowed red as he watched Evander, Loki, and Lauhin leaving.

"This isn't over….one day…I will become so powerful that you will be my servant. There will be a day when Lauhin won't always be around to save you…," he hissed, now turning and looking away.

Evander only shot an angry glare at him and then he gently took Adeline from Lauhin.

"I thank you for coming for us and protecting us," Evander said.

"Evander…you almost died trying to protect Adeline…you need to rest now," Lauhin said seriously.

"He knew he probably would," Loki said.

"Yes, because without rest I knew I would be no match for Oberon. But Adeline was my priority no matter what," he said. Lauhin only smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And you showed what a true guardian you are to her. I must go now; there are others I need to check on, but you all can go and rest in the shooting star realm. I will leave a path for you to follow," Lauhin soothed, now becoming a black midst and then shooting across the sky like a shooting star. As they watched them, Loki ran a hand over Adeline's head.

"She was very brave; you should have seen her," he cooed.

"I know she was because I could hear her in the other dimension. I wasn't dead, but I was using my strength to not be taken further. Lauhin pulled me back before I could be sucked out of reach. Oberon wasn't thrown as far as I wanted so that strategy was ineffective," Evander said, now feeling Loki place a hand on his shoulder.

"Come. You both need to recuperate," Loki said, now leading the way back to join the others.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

Adeline slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was laying in a bed with navy blue blankets and a warm cloth on her head.

"W-Where am I?" she thought out loud.

"You're in the guest room of the shooting star castle," a voice said. She turned and saw the mermaids, Shell and Marina, sitting on her bed.

"Adeline, I'm so happy you're alright," Shell said, now hugging her.

"Thanks, you guys; are we back? Is the group back together? Cirque Mystique?" She asked.

"Of course. We were just told by Evander and Loki to stay back and lay low for a while," Marina said.

"L-Loki? Is he alright?" She asked, now blushing slightly.

"I think he's fine. He is recuperating well and Evander…" Marina started.

"EVANDER?! IS EVANDER BACK?!" Adeline said, now sitting up and throwing her warm cloth off her forehead.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! He's fine, but he's in a deep sleep. Recuperating," Marina said. But Adeline scrambled to her feet as she shoved her covers away.

"I need to see him! Now!" Adeline said, tears going down her face. Shell and Marina hesitated, but saw Adeline's desperation.

"Alright…come with us…," Shell said, now leading the way. They walked down the hallway and led her into a large room. The bedroom was filled with stars on the walls and there was Evander, laying on the bed and looking like he had been through a war. He was covered in scars and definitely asleep.

"Evander," she said, her tears flowing down her face. She walked toward the bed and kneeled by it. "I'm so sorry."

And with that, she placed her head down and squeezed the covers. Her small cry made the mermaids tear up; Adeline felt terrible that Evander was in such pain.

"I don't need to be in this group; he almost died because of me," she said.

"Not true…," a voice said, now touching her head. Adeline's eyes shot open and she saw Evander looking at her. "You need to be in bed, resting."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"What?" He said.

"This is my fault…," she squeaked out. "You almost died because of me."

"Adeline…," he said, now sitting up.

"No!" She begged, now sitting up and standing up. "This is my fault!"

And with that, she turned to leave. But Adeline let out a shout of shock as she heard the crack of a whip and she felt something wrap around her so fast that it pinned her arms to her sides. "HEY!"

She then felt herself being pulled back to Evander's bed and once she got to the side, she felt his arms pull her to him and he pulled the whip off of her.

"Let me go!" She shouted, now trying to get away.

"Stop moving," he said calmly.

"Let go, Evander! I need to leave," she said, now trying to push on his chest.

He only cuddled her closer and soon she was facing his chest and she could only cry. Her tears soaked his shirt and he didn't even flinch.  
"You need to rest, Adeline," he whispered. "I am here."

"Stop it! You almost died because of me," she cried out.

"I'm here…," he whispered, now hugging her closer.

"Evander!" She said, now finally giving up.

"Shhh…," he said, now placing a finger on her forehead and making her fall asleep. "I'm here."

After a few seconds, she slowly went to sleep with him cuddling her. Evander was rarely affectionate but for some reason, letting the young teen rest with him was alright. After all, he was her guardian. As the two of them were laying there, Loki gently eased into the room and to the bed in his human form. Adeline was slowly flowing into a deeper sleep and Loki leaned on the bed.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"Considering all she has been through I would say she is doing better," Evander said, now looking at him. "I thank you for your assistance, Loki."

"You are welcome, Master Evander," Loki responded. But at that moment, Evander's eyes narrowed.

"I am ready to hear what her debt to you is," Evander said. Loki gave a small smile and leaned over and nuzzled Adeline's face and that made Evander shift and gently move him back. "Is there something specific you want?"

"Evander…as you know, I would not harm Adeline, but she does have a debt to pay to me." He said. Evander nodded. "For my assistance to Adeline, I wish for her to come and stay at my realm for six months at the beginning of the new moon."

"What?! Never!" Evander said, now baring his fangs a bit. Loki put his hands up in a 'calm down' motion.

"Now calm down, Evander…I did not mean for it in that manner. The months would be split up. For two months, she would travel with Cirque Mystique and for one month she would be with me until the six months are done," Loki explained.

"And what is that going to do? Why?" Evander continued to ask.

"Oh come now~ there is no reason to be afraid. I am not going to harm Adeline. She will simply learn of how I do things. After all, she has not had time to live among many other beings besides the ones in Cirque Mystique. She has not lived in any other realm because she travels so much," Loki said.

"And living in a swamp near the Gashadokuros is going to help?" Evander huffed.

"No, I also live in other peaceful locations. Trust me, she will be fine. I would show her how I live as well as other beings in other realms. She has only visited some, but she hasn't been able to actually live among others," Loki said, now running a hand over her head. Evander watched him carefully and arched an eyebrow.

"I see. And this is solely for Adeline? It's not for you at all?" Evander mused.

"Well~, let's just say I too have plans for Adeline, only my approach will be a bit more gentle," Loki soothed out, now grinning at her as she gently began to wake up.

"Approach?" Evander said, now looking at him somewhat sternly. But he looked at Adeline, who greeted Loki in a friendly manner.

"Hi Loki," she said, now rubbing her eyes. He only chuckled and bent down and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Shhh…go back to sleep. You need rest," he cooed to her, making her giggle. Evander cleared his throat and gently moved Loki back.

"I see. Well, we can discuss this matter later. In the meantime, we still thank you for contacting Lauhin and assisting us," Evander replied, now placing a protective arm over Adeline's sleeping form.

"You are welcome. Now, get some rest, Evander. You are still in need of recuperating," Loki winked, now turning and leaving out of the room. Evander only nodded and laid down to rest. For him to fully recuperate, he would need to be completely asleep for 7 days. But rest would definitely be possible now. After all, Oberon was confined to his realm for now and they were finally safe.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Oberon was finally defeated! What do you all think? Is he gone for good? Will they ever escape him? The finale is next! **

**To guestsurprise: I think Oberon would be a fool to try and get Adeline again and I think if he tried again, Titania would have something to say about it. XD **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_A few days later…_

Evander and the others were stronger than ever and they were almost ready to begin their journey again through the other realms.

"Are you better now?" Evander asked Adeline, who was walking past.

"I'm better than alright now that Oberon has been defeated," Adeline said.

"We are rid of him for now. I do not believe Titania will ever let him out of her sight now," Evander chuckled. As they began to prepare, they were unaware that they were being watched from a familiar crystal ball.

* * *

_In another realm…_

"Evander…you sly fool. One day you will not be able to stop me. You will be moved from the picture and I will take your place." The deep angry voice whispered. Oberon angrily scratched his crystal ball and then heard a knock on the door. "Come."

The door creeped open eerily and a figure came inside with a devious smile. He wasn't as tall as Oberon but he had an outstanding physique.

"I am here." The voice soothed.

"I am not able to carry out my wishes, but if I cannot get what I want then I need you to finish what I started." Oberon smirked.

"And what are you wishes?" The voice replied.

"Follow Cirque Mystique; watch their every move. Report to me what happens to them," Oberon growled out.

"As you wish…," the voice responded.

"I knew that I could count on you," Oberon smirked, now picking up a chalice. "Cirque Mystique is about to enter into a place that they have never been. But until then…lay low."

The voice only chuckled because they knew what their duty was.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Evander stretched and looked at the sky. It was currently night and the group was finished packing and soon they would be heading to the realms farther to the west.

"Evander?" A voice asked. The ringmaster smiled and gave her a knowing look. "Are you ready?"

"Better than ready; I'm happy we got past the Golden Moon," Marina said, how hugging herself.

"Marina…do you need to go and spend some time with the other merpeople?" Evander asked.

"Well…," she started.

"I believe you do. You have been through a lot and you need to spend time with those you love," Evander said.

"Thank you!" She said, now hugging him and making him grunt. "When do I need to come back?"

"Before the new moon," Evander replied.

"Alright, I promise!" She grinned, now running to pack her bags. She was happy to go and spend time with Tide, especially after all of what he did for her.

As she ran to take care of that, Evander noticed that Adeline was looking into the distance. She had been quiet for the past few days.

"Adeline? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she said gently.

"Speak to me," Evander said calmly.

"Evander…it's alright," she said.

"Adeline…," he said, now turning her chin to face him.

"Hey!" She said in surprise.

"Speak to me," he said, now staring deep into her eyes.

"Evander, I wanted to know what Loki asked of you," she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know he spoke to you because I remember hearing something about him wanting to see me in his realm then I dozed off," she said.

"Well, he did speak to me, but I think you should speak to him yourself, Adeline," Evander said seriously. "After all, it is your deal you will have to make with him."

She nodded and then concentrated as hard as she could. She called to Loki with her mind and after a few moments, he appeared in his more human-like form.

"Adeline…I knew you would be calling soon," he winked, now running a hand through his hair.

"Ummmm…Loki, I need to speak to you about something," she said, now looking at him carefully.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you about the deal," she said gently. Loki motioned her to follow him outside towards the river and he gave her a small smirk.

"Now what has you all frazzled?" He asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready…," she said.

"Ready for what?" Loki asked.

"For coming to your realm; I know you said that that was part of the deal," she said calmly.

"Yes, but not all at once, Adeline," Loki said, now giving her a small look of confidence. "You need to live with others and learn how they live. After all, you will need to know more in case you decide to stay in one of the realms."

"I know, but…," she started. Loki then walked over to her and gently nudged her head.

"I know you're scared…but trust me…it won't be that terrifying, Adeline, I promise." He said calmly.

"But I want to stay with Evander," she protested.

"Well, how about this…he can come and have Cirque Mystique to stay with you for some of the month and then you can have Evander personally stay with you the remainder of that month," Loki said.

"No, Evander won't want to stay away from the troupe," she said sadly.

"Then perhaps you can bring a friend to come with you," Loki offered.

"Maybe…Marina or Shell," she said to herself. Loki gave a small smile and ran a hand through her hair.

"You will enjoy yourself, Adeline; you will be safe and enjoy the wonders of other realms," Loki said.

"But she will be under my watchful eye the entire time," a voice said. Both turned and saw Evander walk in. "And she does not have to begin this stay until the new moon."

"Yes," Loki said.

But after a few moments, Adeline felt a sense of comfort come over her. She felt calmer and happier because she knew that Evander and Loki were really her guardian and friends. She would always be safe with them.

"Now don't think about that now…let's talk about that later because it is not meant to stress you out," he said calmly.

Adeline nodded and then began smiling as she saw Evander motion for her to follow him. As she did, she could tell that Cirque Mystique was finally getting ready to begin their journey once more.

"Are you ready to visit the rest of the realms? You have had quite an adventure," Evander said.

"I'm ready. I'm just glad you're alright, Evander…you almost died," she said.

"I know, but I needed to save you," he replied. "You are part of my team."

"Evander?" She asked.

"Yes?" Came the calm reply.

"Would you ever consider going back to Earth and performing?" She asked.

"Actually Earth is one of our stops before we reach the new moon season," Evander smiled. "And I believe it will be good for you to visit your Earthly home."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it is still your home; maybe not your permanent one anymore, but still your home," Evander said.

"I agree! How about we go and do a performance on Earth and then go and visit the realm of the Chimeras. They are at peace with the dragons now and so we can perform there now," Colossus said. "I think we need to go and have fun somewhere."

"Yeah considering what we all just went through," a centaur said.

"And being chased by Oberon," a fairy answered.

Evander nodded and looked at his map. He would be letting the others know soon enough about where they would be heading to next. It would either be the realm of the Chimeras or the Kitsunes.

"It may be the realm of the Kitsunes; they have wanted our attention for a while now," Evander said.

The others nodded and went to prepare themselves for the upcoming journey. As she did, Adeline looked into the distance and smiled happily. She was just happy that they were finally back together and they were going to enjoy performing again.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. Adeline turned around and she saw Evander walk over to her and gently touch her shoulder. She turned and gave the ringmaster a hug and then made him look at her square in the eye. She wanted nothing more than to ride a shooting star with her guardian and end this journey on a positive note.

"I'm more than alright!" She grinned

"Now come and enjoy this realm! This is the shooting star realm! You are going to be able to shoot across the galaxy as part of the show," Loki winked.

"Really?!" She said in surprise.

"Really…," Evander smiled, now helping her up. "Now come! Let's go perform!"

_A few minutes later…_

And what a night it was! Everyone dressed in dark blue pantsuits that were covered with silver stars. Even Evander wore a dark blue navy ringmaster suit.

"COME ONE, COME ALL, AND COME AND SEE CIRQUE MYSTIQUE!" He roared happily. And with those words, he rose his hands and the centaurs and minotaurs began prancing around the ring! The top of the tent was open so that anything could fly out if need be!

Adeline gulped because her turn was coming to ride on a shooting star! Yes, a real shooting star!

"This is gonna be crazy," she whispered to herself.

"No, it won't," a voice said from behind her. She turned and grinned as Loki touched the top of her jewel. "You will have a fantastic time."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Of course. After all, this is the shooting star realm," Loki winked, now seeing Evander turn and put a hand out towards them.

"Adeline the great! Come forward, my dear!" He called. Adeline nodded and then walked towards the ringmaster. The entire crowd cheered and cheered until the room got silent. Evander then closed his eyes and then pointed to the ceiling. "Shooting star, come!"

And the entire crowed gasped as a shooting star shot into the room and whirled around and around and coated the room in silver and gold dust! It was a beautiful sight! After a few seconds, the star stopped on the ground in front of Adeline and Evander. The star then changed to where she could get on top of it!

"Climb on; I will ride behind you," Evander soothed, now helping her get on. Adeline nodded and swung her leg over the side of the star. Once she was on, she closed her eyes and lifted her hands up.

"Shooting Star! Rise! Take us to the heavens!" She cried out, making the crowd cheer. And within seconds, the shooting star slowly lifted and began to fly around the tent. It then lifted and soared out the top of the tent! And at that same moment, the fairies let the tent fall and the crowd was now sitting in the warm outside air. They all smiled and cheered as Adeline guided the star everywhere in the sky.

"Evander," she said, now glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes," he asked.

"This was definitely an adventure I will never forget. Thanks for letting me still be a part of you all," she said quietly.

"You are family, Adeline, and nothing will change that. And always remember that no matter what, I will always be here to protect you," he whispered, now gently hugging her from behind. Adeline turned gently and hugged him back, now feeling magic soaring through her veins!

"Thank you, Evander. I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you too, my young one," he said, now hugging his charge a bit tighter. He was truly now seeing her more as a daughter than a young girl that was part of them. "And now…you can end the show as I do…,"

"Really?" She asked in excitement.

"Yes, go ahead," he smiled. Adeline laughed in glee and felt happy tears fill her eyes! She still had a lot to learn about Cirque Mystique but there was more wonder that was on its way in the future and the future looked bright. And after a few minutes, she took a deep breath and yelled in glee!

"_Come one, come all!_

_Come take a peek! _

_Come and see Cirque Mystique!_

_Our show has now come to an end_

_But do not fret,_

_We are round the bend._

_It is now time for us to take flight_

_For now we will go_

_And to all a good night!"_

And with that, Evander whistled and Loki guided the rest of the shooting stars to surround the audience and the troupe with happy magic and glistening moon dust! The journey for now was over, but there was only beauty on the horizon!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: TA-DA! I hope you all enjoyed this sequel! It was a joy to make! I am very pleased how this sequel came out! ;) As you all know, I am full of surprises XD **

**To guestsurprise: That you are, Amiga. :) And what a story this is! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
